The Importance of Intent: After the Credits
by Petrificus Somewhatus
Summary: This is a compilation of one shots inspired by my story Daphne Greengrass and the Importance of Intent. If you enjoyed that story and would like to read more than you've come to the right place.
1. Dirty Rotten Scoundrels

A/N: This is just for my (and hopefully your) amusement. I own nothing and I'm not seeking any profit from publishing this work.

**Dirty Rotten Scoundrels**

As Draco gracefully exited the Floo and entered the Leaky Cauldron he silently exalted in the blessed sameness of the wretched place. It had been almost two years since his last visit but it was still as dingy and disgusting as he remembered, a place he would never be caught dead in if it weren't the most convenient route to Diagon Alley. It was a miserable place but it didn't change. That was something. That was important.

Despite his realization that the pureblood dogma preached by Voldemort and his father was rubbish he still wholly embraced the history and tradition that let it fester. He no longer thought he was automatically superior to the mud-, muggleborn, but he damn sure appreciated having a leg up on them in society and despite what Potter and Daphne had accomplished he still had that advantage with some of the remaining idiots in charge. And he was still miles better than the muggles. That was just an objective fact. He had magic and they didn't.

His expulsion from Hogwarts had been embarrassing and humiliating but he knew it was justified. But he was a Malfoy. Malfoys didn't wallow in self pity and remorse. They survived during the lean times and then flourished once again after the dust had cleared. His stellar academic record and behavior at Durmstrang during his final year of studies allowed him to regroup and reassess what he truly believed in. His additional year abroad after Daphne's revelation about Voldemort's defeat provided even more distance from the horrible mistakes he had and had almost made.

The time to merely survive was now at an end and it was time to start taking baby steps to flourishing once again. Potter's qualified acceptance of his apology had gone a long way to convincing him the time was right to resume public life in England and today was the day. Who knew sincere remorse and humility disbursed in controlled bursts could be so cathartic and rewarding? He wished his father could have learned that lesson but it was too late. His lifetime sentence in Azkaban had seen to that.

His mother had offered to accompany him on his impromptu shopping trip but he had adamantly refused. The days of riding on his parents' coattails were truly at an end. He was the head of his family now and needed to start acting like it.

The looks of disgust he garnered as he made his way to Flourish and Blotts were expected but he was used to that. He and his family had received their fair share of those throughout his childhood and unlike then now he honestly knew he deserved it. If Potter could suffer through such things and come out the other end then surely he could as well. He knew he would never win everyone over but he was certain he could change many people's minds. He was only nineteen and had plenty of time. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys did _not _fail.

As he was perusing the 'Muggle History' section of the bookstore one of the voices he had missed the most during his self imposed exile echoed behind him. He'd missed his first chance with her and righting that wrong would go a long way to start flourishing once again.

"Draco," Astoria Greengrass called out, "you're back!" His heart warmed as he could tell by her tone that she was happy to see him again.

"Hello Astoria," he answered, "it's good to see you." He meant it. As she replied with her warm welcoming smile Draco once again appreciated things that did not change. He had been such an ass. The fact that she would greet him with such kindness was heartening.

"Me too, Draco," she answered. "I wasn't so sure you'd be happy to see me now that I'm consorting with the enemy though," she teased.

"Potter?" he asked amusedly. "I surrendered that battle long ago. I may be be a bit full of myself but even I know when I've been beat."

"It only took you six years of losing to Harry but I'm glad to see you got there eventually," she replied with a smirk.

"I deserved that," he replied. "As much as it hurts to admit it I've missed your brutal honesty, Astoria."

Why he had preferred the blatant sycophancy and cruelty of Pansy Parkinson over Astoria's genuine offer of friendship he would never know. He would not make the same mistake again.

"Well I always knew you had it in you," she answered affectionately.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" he asked. "I just need to pay for these but I'm free the rest of the afternoon. It would be nice to catch up."

"Two books about muggles, Draco? If I didn't know better I'd think you really had learned your lesson."

"I have," he answered sincerely. "Potter, Granger, and your sister taught me that I don't have all the answers and thinking I do is a fool's journey. As you said it only took six years but it finally sunk in. Having father thrown in jail and getting expelled drove the point home as well," he joked.

Astoria's relieved smile warmed him. Sincere remorse and humility in small bursts definitely went a long way. It was good to know she still believed in him.

Astoria looked at her watch and replied. "I only have an hour but I would like that, Draco."

The hour passed quickly as Draco recounted his Durmstrang experience and Astoria briefly shared what it was like to be part of the Potter orbit for the last few years. He could tell she had left many things out but it was clear to Draco he had badly miscalculated which side he had chosen as the Greengrass family was thriving. He knew that already but having Astoria cheerfully confirm it was slightly depressing. Thankfully based on how easy their conversation had been all hope was not lost.

All too soon the hour passed and Draco was profoundly disappointed when Astoria looked at her watch and stood to leave. "I have to go but it was good seeing you again, Draco." As she began walking away Draco resolved to not waste his second chance.

"I'd love to see you again Astoria," he stated smoothly. "Could we continue catching up over dinner sometime soon?"

To Draco's surprise he was greeted with a new expression from Astoria. Was she uncomfortable?

"I'm sorry Draco but I have a boyfriend. A serious boyfriend. I don't think that would be appropriate," she offered with a friendly smile before turning to leave.

She hadn't said fiance so all hope was not lost. "Who is the lucky wizard?" he asked in his best nonchalant voice.

"Neville Longbottom."

"The squib?" he asked unthinkingly. If his only competition was Longbottom there was definite cause for hope.

At her look of irritation he quickly backpedaled. "My apologies, Astoria. I didn't mean to offend. I just think you deserve better."

It became immediately clear to him how badly he had bungled the situation. The disappointed look he had become so used to seeing from her during their time at Hogwarts returned in full force. He remained silent as Astoria sat back down and began speaking, purposely looking him straight in the eyes.

"Would you like to know when I realized Neville was the one?" she asked, all signs of her previous friendliness long gone. She did not wait for him to answer

"Neville and I began dating at the beginning of my fifth year at Hogwarts. A few months into our relationship we started talking about our former crushes. I told him that despite everything you had done I had an unrequited crush on you for years. I even admitted that I still held out hope that you would redeem yourself despite all evidence to the contrary until the very end."

She was so shut off now, all of her prior warmth well and truly gone.

"It was the perfect opportunity for Neville to tease me and make fun of you and gloat at your circumstance. We both know you deserved it after how awful you were to him."

He watched as she smiled and gazed off into the distance. It was clear she was thinking about Neville. All hope was gone.

"But he didn't do that," she continued. "He actually said he felt sorry for you and that your loss was his gain. He knows who he is and doesn't have to insult others to prop himself up, Draco. Neville is exactly who I deserve."

He watched as Astoria stood to leave and turned to look at him once again. "It's not too late for you Draco but it is far too late for you and me. Good luck."

And with that she was gone.

As he finished his drink he realized how deluded he had been. Astoria was too smart and he had been too much of an ass to ever have a chance with her at this point. Clearly he had a long way to go in pushing down his ego to acceptable levels. Did it have to be fucking Longbottom though? That was just cruel.

As he made his way out of the cafe he was once again pulled out of his thoughts by a pretty witch.

"Draco? It is you! Do you remember me from Hogwarts?"

He did remember her. How could he not after having Crabbe and Goyle impersonate her for a year. No need to tell her that though. He had hardly noticed her at Hogwarts but he clearly remembered that she had fancied him. She was quite attractive.

"Of course I remember you Meredith. How are you?"

"I'm good. Really good," she replied as she eyed him. "It's a shame you are leaving. I would love to catch up." She was not being subtle.

Time to start flourishing, even if it was only for one night.

"I have all afternoon free and would love to catch up, Meredith," he answered with an easy smile as he escorted her back to his table.

As he sat down and motioned for the waiter he once again pondered how much he appreciated that some things didn't change.


	2. Meet The Fockers

A/N: This is just for my (and hopefully your) amusement. I own nothing and I'm not seeking any profit from publishing this work.

**Meet The Fockers**

There had been a small part inside Daphne, the insecure part she normally did her best to squash down, that had worried she and Harry would drift apart now that their project was complete...that their attraction was based only on the camaraderie and intensity surrounding the high stakes game they had been playing. She couldn't have been more wrong. Even though they spent virtually all of their free time together Daphne felt herself still wanting more. Summer was going to be brilliant.

All the previous time spent on their project had been transferred to other non-academic activities and it was glorious. Let the rabble sneak around and snog in broom closets. She and Harry had dozens of empty classrooms, cushioning charms and most importantly, an invisibility cloak. The castle was their oyster. Harry had been so relaxed and so _attentive. _She adored noble Harry but she could not get enough of relaxed, attentive Harry.

Daphne smiled as she gazed down at Harry who was currently using her lap as a pillow to take a nap. As she gently ran her fingers through his hair she was thankful he had this final moment of peace before officially closing the door on the last part of his wretched past. The Dursleys.

He had been unusually tense that morning and she knew his relatives were the reason why. He had repeatedly asked her to hold her tongue when she met them. She assured him she would do her best but did not make any promises.

"About five minutes," Hermione offered as she looked at her watch. "Are you ready?"

"How bad are they really, Hermione?" Daphne asked instead of answering. "Harry has told me some stories but he purposely avoids talking about it."

Hermione looked as if she had just tasted something that had gone bad. "His aunt isn't as horrible...well she is horrible...but she doesn't say much...she just looks like she is thinking horrible things about Harry instead of saying them. I suppose she's much worse in the privacy of her own home but Harry never wants to talk about it. I think his cousin stays quiet when other people are around so he shouldn't be too bad, either."

"His uncle though...his uncle is unbearable," she muttered, shaking her head. "His normal voice is this cross between a grunt and a scream. I've only seen him a few times at Kings Cross and it's clear he hates all of us. And as much as he hates us he somehow hates Harry even more."

Hermione's gaze turned down to look at Harry and immediately softened. "I know you want to tell them off and hex their bits but Harry is right. It won't do any good because they don't care. Just act as normal as possible."

Hermione's coaching was interrupted by the telltale squealing of the train coming to a stop. She gently shook Harry awake.

"Time to meet the relatives!" she chirped. "I hope they like me!"

Harry snorted a laugh as he stood up and stretched. "Just let me do the talking...and don't give them that smug look you do. That will just make Vernon angry."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied horribly.

"Really? Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Because you're doing it right now."

"Am I?" she asked innocently. "I had no idea."

"If you two are _quite_ finished it's time to leave," Tracey muttered as she opened the door of their cabin. "I'll see you all next week. Good luck, Harry. Be nice, Daphne," she commanded before waving goodbye and heading for the exit.

"I'm always nice," she said dismissively to Harry as she headed toward the door. From behind her she heard Ron let loose a cough that sounded remarkably like the word "McClaggen."

"That was different," she replied with a wave of her hand, "he had it coming."

Ron clapped her on the shoulder and replied. "That's the thing though isn't it? They have it coming. They've got sixteen years of it coming."

"Bugger, I hadn't thought of that," she frowned insincerely, breaking into a laugh when she saw Harry's look of annoyance.

"Just teasing, Harry," she reassured as she grasped his hand, leading him toward the exit. "Everything is fine."

"It will be in ten minutes," he grunted before leaning over and kissing her on the temple.

* * *

After the perfunctory goodbyes with Hermione and Ron (including Ron's gloating reminder to Harry, again, that he and Hermione were apparating home because they had their license) Daphne quickly spotted her parents.

Her heart swelled when she realized they were wearing their most exceedingly normal muggle clothes in solidarity with Harry. Six months ago they would have never even considered "going muggle" in an area so rife with wizards for any reason. It was Daphne's guess that this time they hadn't given it a second thought. She couldn't decide if Harry's relatives would be relieved or annoyed at being confronted with such a 'normal' group of witches and wizards. She hoped they would be annoyed.

Partly because they had all seen each other recently and partly because Harry wanted to get the unpleasantness over with the family reunion was kept short and her father quickly got down to business, handing a muggle football to Harry.

"So this is it then?" Harry asked as he cradled the ball against his hip with his left hand and reflexively grabbed Daphne's with the other. "It's about as boring as it gets. It's perfect."

"Happy you approve, Harry," her father answered as he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "We'll be a few feet behind you two. If he gets out of hand you give us the signal and Amanda and I will...how did you put it Astoria?"

"You'll cheering charm the shit out of them," Astoria said determinedly as she stared at the barricade they were about to walk through. Apparently just thinking about where the Dursleys were standing was enough to aggravate her.

Her father winced at her colorful description. "The last time you used a different word but yes, we will cheering charm the...crap...out of them."

"I appreciate it but I'm sure it won't be necessary," Harry reassured. "Their bark is worse than their bite."

It was her mother's turn to speak as she echoed her husband's earlier act of grasping Harry's shoulders. "You're family now Harry, and we look out for family. Always. I'm sure you can handle this but we want to be there just in case."

"Thank you, Amanda," Harry answered sincerely, "now let's get this nonsense with my…whatever they are...over with."

* * *

It was remarkable to Daphne that despite being surrounded by hundreds of aggravated muggles impatiently waiting for their train she was able to spot the Dursleys immediately. It was most likely because their looks of all-consuming irritation seemed to be their default expression. Their disdain for everything around them was coming off in waves. As she and Harry approached the unhappy pair she discreetly cast _Muffliato_. The last thing she wanted was Harry getting angry and violating the Statute for Secrecy by shouting about magic.

"Hello," Harry greeted the pair simply. She could tell he was already tired of the conversation.

"Took you long enough," his uncle grunted before eyeing her suspiciously. "Who is this?"

"This is Daphne. She's my girlfriend," Harry answered calmly as he rubbed her hand.

"Well there's no accounting for taste," Vernon mused before refocusing on being aggravated. "Say your bloody goodbyes so we can get out of here," he ordered before turning his attention her way.

"And _you,_" he threatened as he pointed at her. "Don't get any ideas about coming to the house. The next time you'll see _him_ is when we are well shot of him in the fall.

"About that, Uncle Vernon," Harry interrupted, "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that Voldemort is dead so you are well shot of me now. The bad news is there are still a few of his crazy supporters out and about that may still be looking for me. Since I'm not going to be living there any longer the protections on the house are going to start eroding before my birthday."

"Good riddance," Vernon muttered as he focused solely on the good news. His face had curved into something resembling a smile.

"Did you hear what I said?" Harry asked, aggravation now seeping into his voice. "You could still be in danger," he pleaded.

"Nonsense," Vernon said dismissively, "the only danger we've ever seen from _your kind _was caused by your freaky friends."

"Yeah, besides those Dementors who almost sucked out Dudley's soul last year," Harry reminded, drawing an audible shriek from his Aunt.

Harry nobly trudged on. "We have people who have offered to keep guarding the house in secret for the rest of the summer, and I have this p-"

"I said I want to be done with your kind, boy!" Vernon practically shouted in response as spittles of saliva flew. This man really hated magic.

She watched as Harry shook his head subtly, signaling to her parents that he had everything under control. Daphne never had a doubt.

"This is your last chance, Vernon. If you refuse you are on your own," Harry warned.

His Aunt looked like she wanted to say something but kept quiet as Vernon angrily shook his head 'no' once again.

"Well I tried. Goodbye," Harry stated unemotionally before turning away. "Let's go Daphne."

"Wait!" Petunia pleaded as they began walking away. "You said that man...the one who murdered Lily...is dead?

"Yeah, about a month ago. They've rounded up most of his followers but there are still a few in hiding."

For the briefest of moments Daphne saw Petunia's expression relax before it returned to its normal pinched state. "What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?," Harry asked, the skepticism clear in his voice. At her nod he continued.

"Daphne and I did it. I had an idea and she came up with something brilliant based on what I proposed. Daphne used some of what she learned from studying Mum's protection spell to do it so I suppose your sister helped as well."

"You're lying," she said disbelievingly.

"Right. I'm done," Harry spit out before walking away once again. This time it was his Uncle who interrupted.

"Why did you make us drive all this ruddy way if you didn't need a ride, boy?" Vernon asked in his standard tone of fury.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you the other bad news," Harry answered, a smile appearing on his face for the first time since he'd spotted his relatives. "In my rushed exit last year I left a few things behind that I want to keep. Daphne and I are going to apparate to Privet Drive and grab my things while you lot are stuck in traffic for the next hour and half."

"You'll never get in," Vernon gloated. "Dudley isn't home and you don't have a key. You're not allowed to do magic out of school until your birthday." The man was so pleased with himself.

"Didn't I tell you?" Harry answered. "The Minister for Magic personally gave me special dispensation to use magic as thanks for the whole 'saving the wizarding world' thing. A quick unlocking spell on the door and we'll be all set. Daphne's of age already so we can both do all the magic we want in your house. If I bring my elf friend that will be three of us mucking about casting spells. See you later!" he called out as he began walking again.

As Harry pulled her toward the barrier Daphne finally spoke. "It was nice meeting you!" she called, waving goodbye. "Let's never do this again!"

* * *

Next chapter will be Harry's final visit to Privet Drive and a guest appearance from Big D.


	3. Step Brothers

A/N: This is just for my (and hopefully your) amusement. I own nothing and I'm not seeking any profit from publishing this work.

**Step Brothers**

As they apparated to a park near Harry's childhood 'home' Daphne seethed. It had taken every bit of her years of training on comportment and controlling her emotions to stay calm during Harry's conversation with _those_ people. Harry had handled the situation perfectly and didn't need her or her family's help but that was beside the point. He should have never had to deal with such wretched treatment. They should have been celebrating their nephew's return, not insulting him with every breath. Her recently dormant anger at Dumbledore flared once again as she thought about what Harry had been needlessly subjected to his entire childhood.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Harry quietly led them down a pathway toward Privet Drive. "Could you ease up on the grip there Daph," he pleaded. "I'm starting to lose feeling."

"Sorry!" she blurted. "It's just those people…" Once again she had come up short to describe what Harry had had to endure.

"It's all right-" he began to reply before being met by Daphne's indignant glare. "No, it's not all right. But it's over. I'll get my things and I'll never have to deal with them again."

Daphne wrapped her arm in his and pulled herself as close to him as possible as they continued walking, rubbing his arm with her free hand. "I love you Harry," she assured him one more time. He deserved to hear it as many times as she could manage.

The phrase had become so innocuous to her over the years...simply a benign way of saying goodbye to her parents. What it declared was obvious and didn't really need to be said. But with Harry it consistently garnered a surprised smile that always seemed to break something inside of her. And every time he said the words back that broken part was mended and made stronger than before.

As they continued to walk Daphne noted how well manicured and similar the houses were and smiled. Despite herself she had always admired the structure and sameness in parts of muggle society. Her father looked much better in a traditional muggle business suit than some of the ridiculous outfits she'd seen other wizards wear. And Harry looked brilliant in a well fitting muggle t-shirt and jeans regardless of the fact millions of others wore something similar.

"This is it," he said in monotone, unconsciously stopping in front of the walkway.

"The flowers are nice," Daphne noted, not sure of what else to say.

"Thank you," he replied. At her quizzical look he continued. "I was responsible for their planting and maintenance when I lived here. The sun was brutal sometimes but mostly it was peaceful...relaxing."

She wanted to ask how old he was when they first tasked him with the chore but held her tongue. The answer would just make her furious. She would ask him later when they were alone but for now she would remain calm, for him.

"Let's go," he continued matter of factly before making his way to the front door and muttering a quick _Alohomora_.

* * *

As they entered Daphne was struck by how antiseptic everything seemed...as if no-one was allowed to enjoy themselves within its confines. Unlike the pleasant sameness and symmetry of the neighborhood this was...too much. It was stifling in its quest for orderliness.

"I'll just be a minute," Harry stated as he headed for the staircase.

"I'll come with you," she instantly volunteered, not wanting Harry to be alone any more than necessary. He'd been alone for years in this house.

"I'd rather you stayed down here Daph," he pleaded softly as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "My room is sort of like my shoddy clothes...embarrassing."

"I don't care about that Harry," she replied.

"I know you don't," he answered, falling into his now less frequent habit of staring at his shoes. "But I do. You've really helped today but I'd rather do this alone. I just want to get it over and done with."

"Okay," she said with a soft smile before kissing him quickly. "I love you," she repeated, extracting another smile.

"I love you too," he said as he embraced her. "Remember your promise."

"No magical revenge," she replied in his ear. "I promise."

As he pulled away and headed up the stairs his soft expression morphed into one of determination, clearly wanting to complete the task as quickly as possible.

As she waited for Harry to return Daphne scanned the living room looking for any sign that Harry lived there. Anything at all. Despite the overabundance of pictures on the wall not one included Harry. This was never Harry's home. Daphne seethed.

She quickly sat down and attempted to not think about how ignored Harry had been in this house. As the seconds dragged on her failure to remain calm grew exponentially as the Dursleys' disinterest in Harry seemingly seeped from the pores of the place. Without another thought she retreated to the kitchen. A change of scenery was desperately needed.

The kitchen was much better. It was just as bland, just as antiseptic, but there were no family pictures to be found making it much easier to forget that Harry was not included. She leaned against a nearby counter and exhaled, willing herself once again to remain calm.

She spotted a step stool nestled away in a corner and cursed to herself, imagining a younger Harry using it to prepare breakfast for his 'family.' Her mother had always told her context was essential when forming impressions and the Dursley household drove that fact home in spades. Without context it could be judged as the home of a slightly boring but loving family. With context it was the most foul place Daphne had ever been in, beating the Chamber by leaps and bounds.

Her growing uneasiness was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and someone muttering to themselves from another room. The voice was decidedly not Harry's.

Harry's paranoia coupled with her family's obsession with preparation had immediately sprung her into action as she prepared for one of Riddle's remaining rats to scurry into the room. Without a thought Daphne pulled out her wand and pointed it toward the entryway and grasped her necklace/portkey in case a quick escape was necessary, ready for a confrontation and a quick escape.

To her relief and surprise this did not happen. Instead it was a very large boy dressed in tacky muggle clothing and sporting music headphones while rapping to himself...very badly. In his hands was a plate with the largest sandwich Daphne had ever seen. This had to be Dudley. Fear turned to anger as she released the portkey and pointed her wand fiercely at the idiot, waiting for him to notice her.

She watched as the boy sat down at the kitchen table and began eating, so wrapped up in the music that was playing and the food in front of him that he hadn't noticed the wand pointed his direction. The sight of Dudley eating was only slightly preferable to his horrible rapping.

"Dursley," she finally stated loudly and angrily, tired of waiting for the oaf to concentrate on something besides stuffing his face.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed as he spotted her, dropping his food and bolting up from his chair, seeking refuge in the furthest corner of the room. "He's not here!" he spit out desperately. "Harry isn't here!"

Despite herself Daphne felt a small...very small...bit of sympathy for the boy. Unlike his father she could tell Dudley wasn't blustering and was genuinely fearful for his life.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Daphne stated calmly despite wanting to do exactly that. "I'm a friend of Harry's. He is upstairs gathering a few of his things and then we are leaving for good."

"Thank Christ," he exhaled as he slumped against the wall. Daphne waited as she watched the boy calm himself and slowly sit back down, never taking his eyes off of her, still looking somewhat terrified. Daphne guessed it was because she was still pointing her wand directly between his eyes.

Once he was back in his seat she slowly lowered her wand and leaned back against the counter, relaxed but ready in case the idiot tried something. "So you must be Dudley," she volunteered.

"Uh, yeah," he finally replied nervously. "I guess you go to school with Harry?" he asked, still nervous but curious.

"Yes," she replied curtly. "He is my boyfriend actually."

She watched as the boy seemed to process this information and evaluated her. "You don't look like one of them," he stated.

"One of _them_?" she asked.

"A magic person," he supplied. "You look normal. Not like the other nutters who've come here for Harry."

"Well we magic people come in all shapes and sizes, just like mug- non magic people," she answered condescendingly. "I just met your parents and know for a fact that most non magicals are much nicer."

To her surprise she was not met with rage or annoyance. She watched as the boy considered her words and nodded to himself, looking slightly embarrassed. "They don't like Harry," he said simply.

"That's one way of phrasing it," she countered. To Daphne's continued annoyance the oaf failed to get angry, only looking more embarrassed.

After several moments he spoke again. "You said Harry is leaving for good? That old wizard said Harry had to stay here in the summer...that there was a psychopath after him and we protected him."

"This house protected him, not you," Daphne immediately corrected him. "And Harry took care of the psychopath so he is out of the picture now."

"Really?" he replied. Although it was clear that he was surprised, unlike his mother there was no trace of disbelief in his expression. He immediately became more pensive. "So I suppose he won't be back at all after today."

"No," she answered. "Harry has several families, including mine, who are thrilled to have him and your father made it abundantly clear he never wanted to see him again."

Dudley nodded uncomfortably once again, his eyes cast down at the table.

She continued to watch Dudley as he seemed to be deep in thought. Unlike his parents he was very different than what she expected. He actually seemed...human. "Are you allowed to do magic outside of school?" he asked tentatively. "Harry said he wasn't allowed until his birthday this year."

"Yes," she replied, immediately becoming suspicious again. "I've already turned seventeen. Harry received special approval so he can as well."

"He made me promise not to do anything you know," she continued on. "He's told me a bit about how horribly you treated him and I came up with loads of ways to get you back...to make your life miserable. But Harry made me promise not do anything."

"He's so much better than you lot," she added spitefully.

Despite her best efforts Dudley once again failed to take the bait, his remorse palpable.

"Can you show me something? Something normal?" he asked uncertainly.

"Show you magic?" she asked dumbly. "Harry said you hated magic."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Apart from when Harry saved me last summer everything I've ever seen has been bloody terrifying. Harry said most magic is boring...I'd like to see it."

In Harry's original retelling he only mentioned summoning his patronus to save himself that summer, never mentioning he saved his cousin's life as well. Until the confrontation at the station Daphne had no clue Dudley had been in danger. Another instance where Harry had saved someone's life...another instance never mentioned by Harry.

She walked over to Dudley's empty glass on the kitchen table and quickly cast _Aguamenti_. She smiled to herself watching Dudley's eyes bulge as the glass filled with water.

Dudley picked up the glass and began to take a drink before suddenly stopping. "How do I know you didn't poison this?" he asked suspiciously.

Daphne rolled her eyes and quickly picked up the glass, taking a drink. "Delicious," she exclaimed as she smacked her lips and placed the glass back on the table.

"Sorry," he mumbled before taking a drink himself. "Force of habit with you lot."

Once again the boy had proven himself much less wretched than his parents. Daphne ventured asking him about something that had bothered her since they had arrived.

"Can I ask you something? About your parents?" she asked. At his tentative nod she continued.

"Harry said they are obsessed with making sure the neighbors think they are normal. Don't people think it odd that Harry, their nephew who lives with them, is in none of the family pictures? Most people love their nephews, particularly when they've been orphaned after their parents are murdered."

"He used to be included when we were younger," he replied quietly. He looked up, a nervous expression crossing his face. "When we got a bit older they started telling everyone that he was a delinquent...violent...stealing things all the time. At some point it became accepted why he wouldn't be included."

Harry had alluded to how sad his childhood was but as expected he hadn't even scratched the surface at how bad it had been. Damn Dumbledore and damn the Dursleys.

"So it wasn't enough that you three hated him. You had to make sure everyone else did as well. Pathetic."

"I never hated him," Dudley protested feebly.

"From the little I've heard you've got a horrible way of showing it," Daphne replied tersely.

The mood was broken as she heard Harry bounding down the stairs. "This bag you and Hermione charmed is brilliant! Everything fit without a-"

Harry's expression hardened immediately as he spotted his cousin. "Hello Dudley," he greeted, all traces of emotion now gone from his voice, "your parents said you wouldn't be here."

"Plans fell through," Dudley answered simply.

"Well we're off," Harry continued. You ready Daphne?"

She made her way over to Harry and quickly grabbed his hand. "Goodbye," she replied as they headed out.

As Harry opened the door to leave they were stopped.

"Wait!" Dudley pleaded as he quickly bounded into the room. "Your girlfriend said you wouldn't be coming back...that you took care of the bloke causing all the problems."

"Yeah, _we_ took care of him," he replied as he cast her a sidelong glance. "And I won't be back."

Dudley nodded, once again looking pensive. "Maybe...in ten years or so...if you want...we could meet to catch up. Just you and me...not my parents."

Harry looked stunned. He had braced for an insult and had received the exact opposite.

"Maybe," he finally replied. It was clear to Daphne it was the best he could offer.

She watched as Harry became visibly uncomfortable. "Look...I made an offer to your dad but he wouldn't listen. I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered before trailing off.

She watched as he pulled out the football from his bag and handed it to Dudley. "The main guy is dead but there are a few of his followers still out there looking for revenge so you lot could still be in danger."

"This," he continued as he pointed at the football, "is what we call a portkey. If any dodgy folks ever show up and you think you are in trouble this can magically transport you to safety. Just make sure you are all touching it and say "Harry" and you'll be transported to a safe place.

"Really?" he asked in wonder. "All I have to say is "Ha-"

"Don't say it while you are touching it!" Harry interrupted.

"Right," Dudley replied in embarrassment, carefully placing the ball on a nearby table. "Sorry."

Harry continued. "If they catch you by surprise and you can't get to it in time just tell them about the ball. Tell them it's a portkey that was set up so you could escape to where I am. Hopefully they'll be dumb enough to use it instead."

"You want me to send them your way?" Dudley asked disbelievingly.

"The portkey will transport them directly to a prison cell where magic can't be performed," Daphne interjected. "They will be trapped with no way to escape."

"Wow," he replied dumbly. "Okay."

"There is one more thing," Harry continued. "The last few summers I've had people secretly guarding me when I've stayed here. They've offered to keep watching the house through the end of summer to protect you and your parents but Vernon refused. If you want I can ask them to stay...just don't tell your dad. They don't deserve to be harassed for doing a nice thing."

"Yeah...sure," Dudley answered, furiously processing everything they had shared. "Do you really think we're in danger?"

"No," Harry answered simply, "It's merely a precaution. I think my friend Tonks is on duty right now...I'll let her know you'd like them to stay."

"Thanks Harry," Dudley offered.

"Sure thing," Harry replied clinically. "I'll be right back Daph," he said before quickly going outside to find Tonks.

After several moments of silence Dudley spoke. "I can see if we still have any old pictures of Harry when he was younger. There is a park down the street...maybe we could meet there next Saturday...at noon...and I can give you what I find?"

For the first time since going through the barrier at King's Cross Daphne smiled, heartened by the fact that one of Harry's horrible relatives had shown a bit of remorse...a bit of humanity. "That would be great. Thank you"

"We're all set," Harry said as he returned. "Bye Dudley," he spit out as he grabbed her hand once again and began walking down the drive.

"Goodbye," she heard Dudley say as Harry quickened his pace down the street.

As the park once again came into view she spoke. "Well he wasn't too horrible," she offered. "A bit dim but not horrible."

Harry chuckled. "Only took him sixteen years. Better late than never, I suppose. Did you keep your promise?"

"I did," she replied warmly as they discreetly ducked behind a cluster of bushes, preparing to apparate.

"Ready to go home?" she asked as she wrapped him in a hug. Technically minimal contact was necessary for dual apparition but this was much more preferable.

"You have no idea," he replied, the emotion clear in his voice.

Daphne planned on placing Harry's picture on the table next to her bed as soon as they arrived home.


	4. Big Night

A/N: This is just for my (and hopefully your) amusement. I own nothing and I'm not seeking any profit from publishing this work.

* * *

**Big Night**

The day had finally arrived. _The_ day. The Patronus day. She had thought about this day so often...in such detail...it seemed unreal that it was actually going to happen. It felt like her birthday and Christmas all wrapped into one...and the only gift she was about to receive was a mediocre piece of cake. The fact that she had helped Harry get this far...that _they_ had gotten this far...there were no words.

She was humming a happy tune as she carried her school books down the stairs in anticipation of the event. The voice of her mother stopped her as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Daphne, should I be worried?" her mother asked as she prepared to leave.

"Worried? About what?"

"You seem disturbingly cheerful," her mother explained.

"You're worried that I'm happy?" Daphne asked in confusion. "Aren't you the one constantly complaining that I don't smile enough?"

"Harry seems to have cured you of that condition which is precisely why I'm worried." At Daphne's questioning look she continued.

"I remember what it was like when I was your age and knew I was going to be alone with your father with no parents around," she explained. "Your father would wear a look eerily similar to your's anticipating the things we would be getting _up to_ while we were alone."

Daphne stared...not sure whether to be more horrified at the fact her mother was asking about her sex life or providing insight on her own. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Daphne?"

"No!" she finally blurted. "I'm just going to be doing homework and Harry is going to have a go at making a cake."

Her mother raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Is 'making a cake' a euphemism for something else?"

Before she could reply Astoria entered the room, grinning from ear to ear. "She's telling the truth Mum. Daphne hasn't been able to shut up about it. She and Harry are just that _boring_."

"Thank you _so much_ Tori," Daphne drawled before she continued her explanation. "Harry has always wanted to but his relatives would never allow it. I told him he could try while he stayed with us."

"You know I actually believe you," her mother said with a smile. "I'm not sure whether I should be relieved or worried you are so well behaved."

"Don't worry Mum," Astoria reassured. "If I'm ever here alone with a boy we will definitely not be doing homework or making cake."

"Lovely," her mother replied insincerely. "As always Astoria you have the subtlety of a bludger. You could really learn a lesson from your sister."

"Thank you Mum," Daphne stated. "Besides, I would never try that here. The house elves tell you everything."

"Ah, there is the calculating Daphne I know so well. See Astoria? Daphne only pretends to be boring."

Astoria waved her hands dismissively as she walked toward her mother. "Rosie would never tell my secrets."

Her mother's eyes gleamed, reminding Daphne where Astoria inherited that mischievous look. "Rosie!" she called.

The diminutive elf popped in, a warm smile on her face. "Yes Mistress?"

"Are you keeping secrets for Astoria?" her mother asked, smirking at Astoria.

"Yes Mistress," Rosie replied nervously.

"I will not ask you to tell me the secrets you know Rosie," she assured, drawing relieved expressions from Astoria and the elf. "But if you are asked to do so again you will come to me immediately and tell me everything you know."

"Mother!" Astoria protested. "Don't listen to her Rosie!" she pleaded.

"Rosie is sorry Miss Tori but Rosie must obey Mistress," she said resignedly.

"You should consider yourself lucky I'm giving you a chance Tori. Now apologize to Rosie for giving her an order you know she can't keep."

"Sorry Rosie," she said sincerely as she leaned down and hugged the elf. "We had a good run, I suppose," she muttered sadly before she made her way to leave with her mother.

"Save some cake for us," Astoria said brightly as she grabbed hold of her mother's arm. "I've always wanted to eat food prepared by a dark lord slayer."

"Technically Harry is just a co-dark lord slayer," her mother corrected as they apparated away with a wave and a dignified crack.

"Idiots," Daphne muttered affectionately to herself as she sat down and started on her Ancient Runes work. She smiled as she realized the assignment dealt with focus runes and began humming again. Today was going to be a good day.

To her surprise Rosie sat down at the table as well, a pleasant smile plastered on her face. She struggled to remember the elf ever sitting at the kitchen table with her. "Everything all right Rosie?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Daphne, the elf replied brightly. "Rosie asked Harry if she and Winky could watch him today."

"Really?" Daphne replied. "I thought you'd be furious he was mucking about in your kitchen. When I made biscuits you complained about it for weeks afterward."

"Harry asks Rosie and Winky good questions. Rosie can tell Harry knows what he is doing. Miss Daphne was bad cook and wouldn't listen to Rosie. Messes are okay if they are done for good reasons. Miss Daphne made a mess _and_ made bad biscuits," Rosie said disappointedly.

"I was seven!" Daphne protested.

"Seven or seventeen makes no difference. Bad is bad," she explained, shaking her head at the memory.

"Fair enough," Daphne said with a smile. "I've been meaning to ask, why do you call him 'Harry and not "Mister Harry' or 'Mister Potter.'"

"Harry asked Rosie to," the elf replied as if the answer was obvious. "Rosie likes Harry," she continued. "Miss Daphne much better in relationships than in the kitchen."

"All right, all right, I get it," she laughed, "leave the cooking to you and Harry. You know you are supposed to be afraid of insulting me."

Rosie patted Daphne's arm patronizingly. "Rosie knows Miss Daphne likes it and that Miss Daphne's bark is much worse than her bite."

"You've been spending too much time around Tori," she answered as Harry entered the room with Winky trailing closely behind. He stopped and quickly kissed her before he began.

"Remember what Winky and Rosie be saying and Winky knows cake will be fine," the elf said reassuringly as she hopped into a chair, never taking her eyes off of Harry.

"Can you turn on the music Rosie?" Daphne asked as Harry reviewed his recipe one final time. With a snap of the elf's fingers the opening notes of _Come Together_ filled the room.

"I know this one!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Rosie likes this one," the elf commented, nodding her approval.

Daphne smiled, shut her book, and leaned back in her chair. Homework could wait. "Need any help?"

* * *

Not a bit of homework was completed as Daphne had set to fetching ingredients, setting timers, and cleaning up as best she could as Harry toiled away. She particularly enjoyed when they had to wait for the cakes to cool before applying the icing. With nothing else to do she did her best to distract Harry to pass the time.

Despite it taking an hour the cakes cooled much too quickly for her liking. As he returned to the task at hand Harry asked her to sit back down, muttering that he needed to focus and she was too much of a distraction. Before leaving she quickly sampled the confection and smiled.

"The icing is perfect. Not too sweet," she complimented.

"Yeah, Rosie told me not to make it very sweet for you...that you had boring taste buds," he smirked as he set to work.

She smacked his shoulder playfully before making her way over to her seat, leveling the elf with a mock glare. "You say boring, I say refined," she commented haughtily.

"Boring is boring," Rosie replied dismissively, causing Harry to laugh.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Harry nervously placed the finished product on the table. Daphne knew she had been spoiled by the excellent preparation skills of Rosie and the Hogwarts house elves but there was no two ways about it...Harry's cake looked...not good.

"It's a bit-"

"Lopsided," Harry said with laugh, "and I need to get better at putting on the icing. It's not very even."

"Master Harry's cake is very good for first time!" Winky protested. "Winky's first try was ugly too."

"Thanks Winky...I think," Harry said as he began slicing the cake.

"Winky is right," Rosie reassured. "What really matters is taste. Rosie is sure it will be good." Daphne suppressed a chuckle as she watched Winky furiously nod in agreement.

Harry's expression as he handed her a piece was eerily reminiscent of when he had shared the prophecy for the first time. Though the stakes were astronomically lower he looked just as nervous about her reaction. Daphne had never lied to Harry before but was ready and willing to do so now.

She hesitantly took a bite, reminding herself not to pull a face no matter how bad it turned out to be. To her utter shock the cake was...not bad...not bad at all. She quickly took another bite and was thrilled as she realized it was almost on par with Rosie's best efforts. "This is really good Harry," she said enthusiastically as she took another bite.

"Really?" he replied, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Really,' she confirmed. "I was prepared to lie through my teeth if it was awful but it isn't."

"Not awful," Harry chuckled, "I suppose that is something."

"You know what I mean. Try it for yourself," she commanded, feeding him a bite.

"It is all right isn't it?" he answered with a surprised smile.

"Miss Daphne is right!" Winky nearly shouted with joy. "Winky's first try not be nearly as good!"

Daphne watched as Rosie nodded her agreement, taking another bite before commenting. "The icing should be sweeter but that not Harry's fault," she stated, looking accusingly at Daphne.

"I think the icing is perfect," Daphne said defiantly as she took another bite. "Mmmm…," she murmured, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll make it sweeter next time Rosie," he reassured as he sat down beside her.

"Heathens," Daphne muttered with a laugh.

They continued to eat in companionable silence as the music played on...Winky and Rosie having volunteered themselves to clean up the remaining mess in honor of Harry's efforts.

"I like this song," Harry commented as he ate his last bite. "What record is this from?"

"Rubber Soul," she replied, pausing as she remembered Harry's 'dream'. "Like mother like son," she continued, her voice breaking slightly with emotion. Daphne remembered her own mother's good natured teasing earlier in the day and realized she was ready to take the next step with Harry. Really ready.

Harry smiled and looked down at his plate. "I'm so glad I asked you for help."

Somehow the day had been better than she'd ever imagined and it had nothing to do with how well the cake turned out.

"Me too Harry," she nearly whispered, leaning into his side. "Me too."

* * *

A/N: You may have noticed one particular elf was missing from this excerpt. Next chapter will touch on why.


	5. Mission: Impossible

A/N: This excerpt takes place in the Hospital Wing immediately after the final chapter (pre epilogue) of the main story. The first part is from Daphne's perspective and the second part from Harry's. Thank you as always for the reviews/follows/favorites.

* * *

**Mission: Impossible**

Daphne was grateful for Madam Pomfrey providing the treacle tart and butterbeer. Without the distraction of the food and drink she wasn't sure she could resist the urge to attack Harry once again while they waited for her parents to arrive. Based on the slightly feral look on Harry's face as he dug into the dessert he felt the same way which made it infinitely more difficult.

She had always prided herself on her ability to control her emotions and impulses over the years but that was before encountering Hurricane Potter. She knew she should stop gazing at his eyes...his eyes were her undoing. It was stupid and shallow and it angered her on some level that she could be so affected by something as superficial as someone's eyes. But as she ate the dessert she was utterly helpless. She ate and she _gazed_.

"Your smile is so pretty," Harry stated awkwardly between bites as he gazed into _her_ eyes.

She momentarily lost herself and subconsciously started inching forward. As she came ever closer she snapped back to her senses, quickly sitting back and levelling him with her best glare. "I refuse to get caught by my parents snogging you so you need to stop saying things like that."

"Sorry," he immediately replied. The easy smile on his face suggested that he wasn't apologetic in the least and it only made her want to kiss him more. Where were her bloody parents? They needed to get here so they could leave as soon as possible.

As if on cue she heard the Hospital Wing doors opening and turned to see her family as well as two very excited house elves quickly bustling into the room. She was unsurprised when her sister broke into a sprint and quickly wrapped her in a fierce hug. It was slightly painful in its intensity and once again she was reminded how much Astoria and Harry were alike. Astoria had always done her best to dutifully follow her lessons on pureblood comportment but when it came to some things...the important things...those lessons were tossed into the rubbish bin and her emotions were unapologetically worn on her sleeve.

"Are you okay?" she asked urgently. "The headmaster said you were fine but are you?"

"I'm fine Tori," she reassured soothingly, wanting to calm her sister's nerves as quickly and efficiently as possible. Emotional stress wasn't good for her. "Harry too."

"I'm sorry," Astoria said as she gripped her tighter. "I'm sorry for always getting mad at you for worrying about me...I get it now. The last few hours have been awful."

Daphne laughed and pulled back to look her sister in the eyes. "It's alright...if you didn't tell me off from time to time I'd be even more worried."

As she watched her sister smile and wipe her face clean of tears she realized the room was oddly quiet and turned to see all eyes were on them. Harry in particular had an odd look of longing on his face as he looked on.

In a flash Astoria had loosened her grip and quickly pounced on Harry. "I can't believe I said you were boring!" she exclaimed as she latched on to him.

It was clear that Astoria had taken Harry by surprise. Daphne laughed as she watched Harry awkwardly put his arms around her sister. "It's okay, I could go for some boring right about now."

"Well then you need to come to our house this summer," Astoria replied as she stood back up.

"It's like living in a library," she said in mock disgust. "You were only there for a few hours...you have no idea how boring of a place it is."

"Ignoring the insult about my home that is an excellent idea, Tori," her mother joined in. "Perhaps you can come and stay for a bit this summer? We'll need to check with your family first as I'm sure they've missed you," she said warmly.

Her mother immediately recognized the discomfort on Harry's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

The one topic she had purposely avoided regarding Harry was his relatives' shoddy treatment as it wasn't her place to share. When she warned her family about Harry's horrible clothing she had simply lied and said his muggle family was poor and Harry did not have access to his inheritance yet.

Daphne quickly jumped in, hoping to save Harry the embarrassment. "Harry's just a bit out of sorts from tonight, Mum. We can-"

"It's all right Daphne," Harry interrupted, turning his gaze back to her mother. "My relatives and I don't get on well. My Aunt and Uncle hate magic and have never really liked me. I can come whenever...they won't care."

Daphne watched her mother's expression morph from confusion to barely contained fury. Eventually her eyes softened and she took the empty seat next to Harry's bedside and placed a hand on his arm.

"We were curious why you hadn't written them a letter...it all makes sense now," she softly replied.

"They aren't violent or anything. It's just…I don't like talking about it," was all Harry could manage before trailing off.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by her father.

"Winky, when we return home I'd like you to prepare one of our guest rooms for Harry. He'll be coming home with us once term ends.

The elf's eyes lit up in surprise and joy, turning to Harry. "Is Master Potter wanting to stay with Greenys?"

"Yeah...yeah...that would be great."

"Winky be going now!" she nearly shouted before popping out of sight.

"Or you could just get started now," her father joked, staring bemusedly where the elf had disappeared.

Eventually the family took seats around Harry's bed and Daphne noticed that Dobby had stayed back. She felt bad she had not seen him earlier in the evening and would not let it happen again. "Have a seat Dobby," she said as she waved him over.

Dobby seemed to be vibrating as he did his best to contain his excitement and nervousness and took the offered seat. "All right there, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Miss Greeny is a great witch," he said quietly.

"I've seen better," Astoria commented with a grin.

"Hermione Granger very good too," Dobby replied with an affirming nod.

"I'm afraid you've missed the point Dobby," Astoria said as she patted his shoulder. "But since you helped these two so much I'll let it go this time."

"Thank you Other Miss Greeny," the elf answered sincerely.

"Uhhh...you're welcome," Astoria replied, utterly confused.

"I'm afraid Dobby doesn't understand your humor dear," her mother helpfully replied.

"He's not the only one," Daphne replied, drawing a laugh from Harry.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed. He was safe. He was safe and coming home with her at the end of term. It had been a really good day.

Thirty minutes later Madam Pomfrey politely reminded her family that they needed their rest and Daphne and Harry were alone once again. Before she could pounce on Harry again another visitor arrived.

"Hello Professor," Harry greeted as she turned around to see Flitwick approaching.

"I will not stay long as I know you need your rest and I do my best to remain on Madam Pomfrey's good side," he said with a chuckle. "The Headmaster stopped by and told me Mr. Potter had a bit of an accident tonight. I just wanted to confirm for myself that you were fine."

Daphne smiled. "Never better."

He nodded and smiled...relief evident on his face. "We didn't chat long as he mentioned there had been a significant positive development in the war and needed to go to the Ministry. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, professor," Daphne replied, beaming.

Relief turned to pride as he nodded his head and made to leave. As he began walking away Harry spoke.

"Thank you professor...for all the help you've given Daphne. You've no idea."

Flitwick smiled. "I typically do not share this sort of thing with students but your mother's seventh year project has always been my favorite to be a part of." He turned his gaze to Daphne. "I believe I now have a new favorite."

* * *

Harry had never felt so drained yet he was wide awake. It had been thirty minutes since Madam Pomfrey politely pried Daphne away and pushed her toward her own bed and it was infuriating. So much had happened that night...so many things in his life had fundamentally changed...his mind was a whirl and refused to slow down. Daphne being mere feet away when she could be right there next to him wasn't helping either.

"Daphne" he said quietly in the darkness.

"Yes," he heard in reply.

"Are you asleep?"

"I think the answer to that should be obvious." He could visualize the annoyed expression on Daphne's face and smiled.

"You should come back over here,"

"Harry…" she replied warningly.

"Or I could come over there...I don't mind."

"You are making it very hard to do the right thing," she said wearily. "We could get in trouble."

"We've earned it," he replied. He knew he was right...they had more than earned it. He honestly didn't think she would budge but it was nice talking to her at the very least.

He heard what sounded like muffled cursing and then a small light appeared. He smiled in victory as he watched the small light and his wonderful girlfriend making their way toward his bed. She was smiling despite herself.

She leaned forward and kissed him before sitting down once again. He was hoping that she would have gotten into bed with him but it was something...it was a start.

"As much as I'd love to stay over here tonight we'll get caught. Pomfrey said the beds are warded so she'll know if more than one person is in it and she has spells monitoring us...she'll know if we get...excited."

Harry's intention wasn't to get 'excited' that night...well he wouldn't have minded...but that hadn't been the plan. Having her next to him was enough. It was more than enough.

"We came up with a way to end the bloody dark lord, he exclaimed in frustration, "surely we can figure out a way to do this." Suddenly he had an idea.

"You said that she would know if more than one person is in a bed...what if we put two beds together?"

"And each of us could get close but make sure we stay on our own bed," Daphne continued his thought. Harry's heart soared. They were doing this.

"The mattresses might not stay together though...we could use a sticking charm!" Harry whispered excitedly.

"It's no good," Daphne said dejectedly. "Astoria said Pomfrey checks the wands in the morning for any spells cast overnight. She'll figure out for sure why we cast those spells."

"Really?" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"How did you not know that? As much as you're in here I would think you'd have her routine memorized."

"She always confiscates my wand right away," Harry answered grudgingly. Pomfrey knew him too well.

Daphne chuckled before a smile came over her face. It was clear she had come up with something. "Dobby!" she whispered.

The elf popped into the room. "Miss Greeny called for Dobby?" he asked hopefully.

"Harry and I were wondering if you could levitate those two beds next to each other and cast a charm to make sure the mattresses stick together."

"Dobby will do it but only if Harry Potter promises to be a responsible wizard."

Harry heard Daphne's snort and felt his face warm. "Why are you only worried about me? What about Daphne?"

"Dobby works in castle full of young wizards. It is all most young wizards talk about. Dobby knows things. Harry Potter is a great wizard but Dobby knows all young wizards think with other wand."

Daphne let out a laugh before quickly clamping a hand over her mouth. As he watched her shoulders bobbing in silent mirth Harry pondered the fact that he was being lectured about sex from Dobby.

"Don't worry Dobby, all we want to do is talk and sleep. I promise to be a good boy."

Dobby nodded his head and with a snap of his fingers the two beds were in place. It was all Harry could do not to yell in triumph but he refrained. He didn't want to alert Pomfrey and he didn't want to confirm Dobby's suspicion that he had zero self control.

"Can you wake us up at 5:30?" he quietly asked. Pomfrey's normal rounds started at 6:00 and that would give them more than enough time. With a smile and a nod Dobby popped out of sight.

As they slid into the makeshift double bed he wrapped an arm around Daphne and buried his face against her shoulder. "We make a good team," he whispered contentedly. He instantly relaxed and realized Dobby had nothing to worry about as he would be asleep very soon. This was everything. This was _home._

Just before he slipped away he was roused back to semi-consciousness.

"Harry?"

"Mmmmm?"

"I'm sorry about earlier...about your relatives. I didn't think you would want me to tell them."

"It's all right," he reassured her. To his astonishment he wasn't lying. He trusted them.

"Now that we've succeeded I hadn't planned on going back there anyway. As awful as the house my godfather left me is I'd have stayed there if I had to." He was so tired now but he didn't mind staying awake to talk to Daphne. Not at all.

"Is it that run down?" she asked.

"It's not totally awful...if it had a good cleaning out it would be fine and we'd made a good start of it. The only problem is the house elf is not fond of his master so he chooses not to do much." This was nice...just talking about mindless things. He could get used to it.

"I can help you sort out your elf if you'd like," Daphne replied, the tone in her voice making it clear how excited she was to help bring Kreacher in line. At that moment he actually felt a little sorry for the elf. He had no clue what was coming.

"Okay...thank you."

"Harry?"

"Mmmm," he murmured, drifting off once again.

"Do you remember how I said I wasn't ready for sex yet?"

"Yes," he replied, wondering why she had made such a radical change in topic. There was no way she could be worried he was going to try anything tonight. He was too tired and this wasn't the place.

"I was thinking...your birthday's coming up…"

"Right," he said, becoming more interested.

"I think I'll be ready by then...but I don't want to try it at my parents' house," she continued cautiously.

Harry was fully awake now, all thoughts of sleep forgotten as his sole focus was on the beautiful creature next to him and his birthday. He'd never been fond of them in the past but suddenly he loved birthdays.

"If you could get your house cleaned up in time I think it would be the perfect place to celebrate."

"Kreacher! Dobby!"


	6. Three Amigos

**Three Amigos**

As Daphne and Harry made their way through the quiet halls of Hogwarts she felt an odd sort of imbalance. In her previous discussions with the headmaster she had always had the upper hand. This time she and Harry were going in blind. Technically she wasn't even invited...it was just meant to be Harry.

"You ready for this?" she asked as they approached the gargoyle, wanting to release some of the silent tension that had been building since that morning.

"Yeah," he commented nervously. "It's just...he kept so many things from me...now suddenly I'm the only one he trusts with his big remaining secret. And I can't even be properly pissed at him because he is dying. It's a bit of a ripoff."

When Harry had asked her to come despite not being on the invitation list she accepted without hesitation. But now...as she stood on the precipice of such an intimate moment between the two...she started to doubt her place.

"Harry, if you want to speak with him alone-"

"No," he interrupted determinedly. "I want you here and if he isn't okay with you knowing than he can find someone else to unload his problems on. You and I will just get to have lunch a little earlier. If I'm being honest I want to get this over and done with as quickly as possible so we can finally have our lunch in Hogsmeade."

At Harry's words she felt a surge of emotion. The six days until Harry's birthday seemed like an eternity.

To her surprise Dumbledore did not look at all upset when he saw her entering. If anything he looked pleased.

"Ahh, Miss Greengrass, I had a feeling you might be joining us today." As he motioned for them to take the offered seats she noticed that two teacups had been set up in front of the offered chairs.

He looked much older...much more tired than she remembered. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like a man who is going to die very soon," he replied serenely. "Thanks to you two it will be a much more peaceful end than I had anticipated."

As he dutifully poured them tea he spoke. "I will need to speak to Harry on another matter for a few moments privately once we are finished. I'm sorry but I must insist that conversation be between just the two of us."

Dumbledore quickly raised his hands to head off Harry's protest. "There is another party involved who insisted I make the request of you and you alone Harry. You, however, will be under no such restriction. I fully expect and would encourage you to share it with Daphne later if you so desire. I am simply looking to establish plausible deniability for myself," he said with a smile, clearly pleased with his cleverness. He was a chess player to the very end.

Harry looked to Daphne and waited for her affirming nod before he spoke. "Okay...that's fair."

The Headmaster became much more serious. "What I need to share now will be a secret...a burden you will need to bear for the rest of your life. I would not ask this of you if I did not believe you were more than up to the task."

It was all Daphne could do to not start hurling curses then and there. She clamped down the emotion fighting to break through and reached for Harry's hand.

"Harry is done risking his life.._._he's been through too much, we've worked too hard and _I won't let him_ risk his life again," Daphne stated matter of factly. "He's done more than enough and deserves to be done with this nonsense."

"You are, of course, correct Daphne," Dumbledore replied reassuringly. "What I am asking of you only involves your wisdom...your keen judgement...your humanity. Nothing more."

"'Nothing more', he says" Harry muttered bemusedly.

Dumbledore remained silent, a small smile creeping onto his face.

Once again Harry waited for Daphne's affirming nod before speaking. "Let's do it."

"So...down to business," Dumbledore intoned as he placed an ornate wand and a small stone on the desk in front of them. While the stone was unremarkable the wand seemed to be vibrating with power...the magic seemed to be coming off of it in waves.

"So that's the wand...the wand that goes with my cloak?" Harry asked. Daphne wondered if she had been imagining the wand's power as Harry seemed unimpressed. His eyes were fixed on the stone.

"Indeed it is, Harry. Indeed it is," Dumbledore replied. "Are either of you familiar with Beedle the Bard?"

Daphne answered 'yes' while Harry answered 'no' at the same moment. At Harry's questioning look she spoke.

"It's a collection of wizarding fairy tales," she supplied. "All children in the wizarding world grow up knowing them."

"It is believed by some that all of the stories were inspired by actual events," Dumbledore continued as he picked up the wand. "Can you hazard a guess which story is based on these objects and Harry's cloak, Daphne?"

A wand.

A stone.

A cloak.

A set.

"Merlin," Daphne muttered as Harry looked on in confusion.

"Peverell, actually," the headmaster replied amusedly.

An hour later the headmaster had explained the history and meaning behind each of the objects as well as the horcrux that had inadvertently led him to discovering the stone. The information overload reminded Daphne of her first meetings with Harry in the Chamber and she struggled to get her bearings. She thought she was done hearing Harry Potter revelations only to learn he was a direct descendant of the Peverells and the presumptive caretaker of the Deathly Hallows. She should have known. When it came to Harry there always seemed to be more. And the 'more' was always much, much more.

Harry, however, appeared unfazed. "So that's what happened to your hand. Who were you trying to bring back?" he asked bluntly, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"My sister Ariana," he said weakly. "She died at a very young age. I was the oldest and due to a family tragedy I became her guardian when she was fourteen. I loved her very much...but I loved myself and my own ambitions more. She died in part due to my arrogance and selfishness."

As she listened to the headmaster speaking about Ariana she thought of her own sister and the curse that seemed to loom over her family. It was the wand that had caught her initial attention but now her eyes were fixed on the stone. She had no need of it now but in thirty years? She was positive the magic contained within the stone rivaled that of the wand and was infinitely more insidious.

She watched as the Headmaster picked up the stone and placed it into a small bag before handing it to Harry.

"There will most likely come a time when the desire to use the stone will become overwhelming. Please, I beg you, remember the Tale of the Three Brothers, remember the Mirror of Erised, and remember my story. Nothing you see using the stone will heal the pain driving you toward it."

He picked up the wand once again and regarded it as he twirled it in his remaining healthy hand. "I spent a large part of my youth researching the history of the elder wand...it was an obsession. From what I could determine the wand's ownership was always transferred through conquest...through bloodshed. Always, without fail."

His eyes then fell on Harry as he handed him the wand, the relief on his face now palpable. "I consider it the greatest accomplishment of my life that I am the first to pass its ownership willingly...to a good friend."

* * *

Harry's private meeting with the headmaster was mercifully brief but based on his solemn expression afterward it was clear that Harry had been affected. They had quickly come up with a plan for the safekeeping of the hallows as they walked to the village but had remained relatively quiet since then. Although she understood the necessity it frustrated her to no end that Dumbledore had once again spoiled an outing with Harry thanks to his truly horrific timing.

It wasn't until their food had been served that Harry discreetly cast _Muffliato_ and began speaking.

"I hate having to wear these disguises," he said sullenly.

"Me too," she agreed, thankful that Harry was talking again. "But Dumbledore was right...better to be safe than sorry."

She watched as Harry nodded his head and resumed staring at his food.

"I was right about Draco," he eventually began. "Voldemort tasked him with killing Dumbledore, fully expecting him to fail. It was his father's punishment for failing to get the prophecy. The things that happened to Ron and Katie were meant for the headmaster. Snape and Dumbledore knew and were trying to reform him."

"You can't be serious," Daphne said in astonishment. The people...the _children_ that they had put at risk. It was astonishing.

"It gets worse," Harry said before continuing.

"Dumbledore knew he was dying and wanted to use the situation to convince Voldemort that Snape was truly loyal to him and not Dumbledore. Snape took an unbreakable vow to kill Dumbledore if Draco failed."

"Unbelievable," she said, shaking her head.

"There's more," Harry said as he took another bite. "Technically Draco _did_ fail so if Dumbledore dies because of the curse-"

"Snape will die," Daphne gasped in recognition.

"Right in one," Harry affirmed before letting loose with a dark chuckle.

"He is going to have Snape cast _Avada Kedavra _on him so the vow is fulfilled and he wants to have a witness in case anyone suspects foul play. Who better to have as a witness than the hero that just vanquished Voldemort?"

"No!" she nearly shouted. "It's too much!"

"Daphne-"

"After everything he has done to you. What is he playing at?" She could feel her anger boiling to the surface and closed her eyes.

She felt Harry's hand on her arm. "It wasn't Dumbledore's idea...it was Snape's. He said if it was anyone else that he would refuse to go through with it and would risk dying...that I was the only one he trusted."

She opened her eyes and looked at Harry. Even with the disguise she recognized that sad smile.

"How? Why?" was all she could manage to get out.

"Hell if I know," Harry laughed. "Take a guess when they wanted to do it," he asked.

They couldn't. They wouldn't. "Your birthday?"

"You got it," he confirmed, shaking his head in disbelief. "I told them I had plans on my birthday that could not be changed and I didn't think Fleur and Bill would appreciate having their wedding ruined by everyone grieving. Dumbledore agreed and is going to talk to Snape...it's going to be on the third now."

"I want to tell them both about our plan as long as you agree," Harry continued.

"Okay...but make Snape take an oath," she said testily. "It's the least he can do after what you are agreeing to. You're really okay with this?"

"I am," he answered immediately. "The only family he has left is a brother and apparently they don't get on well. If it were me I would want a friend there at the end."

Her heart swelled. She knew they had only known each other for six months...had only been dating for three...but that didn't matter. She knew when Harry died he would be surrounded by family...hopefully _their _family. History would NOT be repeating itself.

* * *

The remainder of the meal was thankfully Dumbledore and Hallows free. As they strolled arm in arm through the quiet village Daphne spoke.

"So tomorrow we check on the house, go to Gringotts and talk to Hermione. Do you think she'll want to know?"

Harry snorted. "Is that a trick question? Of course she'll want to know. It's Hermione." He stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If she doesn't I'm going to check her for Polyjuice."

She snorted and leaned in closer, giving Harry's arm a squeeze. "I've changed my mind...it's not okay for you to go stay with the Weasleys. It's not safe and I'll miss you."

"There are only a few death eaters left and they've already reinforced the wards for the wedding. And it's only for a few days...I'll see you at Neville's party and we'll be together all day on my birthday."

"When did you become the logical one?" she pouted.

"Blame my girlfriend...she constantly expects me to think and be smart about things. It's a bit of a drag actually."

"She sounds lovely. You are very lucky to have her."

Harry hummed in agreement. "She's pretty too. She has the nicest pair of-"

"Harry!" she squawked, slapping him playfully on the chest.

"Speaking of my girlfriend, I'm tired of not getting to see her pretty face. Ready to go?"

Instead of answering she pulled him into a nearby alleyway and kissed him fiercely. "Ready," she said in a whisper before trailing kisses down his neck.

"Six days," Harry grunted in frustration as they apparated away.

* * *

A/N: We are in the endgame now...just a few more of these to go and our adventures with Harry and Daphne will be at an end. Thank you as always for the favorites/follows/reviews.


	7. The Family Stone

**The Family Stone**

Daphne found it oddly surreal to be skulking about under Harry's invisibility cloak in the streets of muggle London but his pragmatism had made sense. If there were any fanatical Death Eaters remaining it would make sense for them to be hanging around the headquarters of Dumbledore's resistance group...hoping to pick off an unsuspecting enemy. It was exactly the type of cowardly act Voldemort's followers would stoop to. For all of their pureblood dogma from the stories she had heard they were absolutely devoid of honor.

Daphne had apparated them to King's Cross and from there they had enjoyed a leisurely stroll to the Black residence before donning the cloak once they were a block away. The walk in sunny muggle London had only lasted twenty minutes and ended far too quickly for Daphne's liking. Being able to walk hand in hand with Harry quietly without fear of his celebrity attracting attention was liberating. They could have called one of the elves to apparate them inside but Harry's idea had turned out to be a much more enjoyable option.

After a quick check of the perimeter confirmed that nothing was amiss she found herself standing directly between Eleven and Thirteen Grimmauld Place. "I thought you said it was Number Twelve?" Daphne asked dumbly.

"Oh,I forgot," Harry exclaimed quietly as a smile blossomed. He handed her a small bit of parchment that read _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place_, _London_.

"Wha- ahh..." Daphne exclaimed as Number Twelve suddenly appeared, inexplicably pushing the neighboring flats aside. "Fidelius Charm?" she asked knowingly. With that protection in place it was a virtual impossibility that anyone would be able to track them down on their planned birthday 'date.' This place just kept getting better and better.

"I thought you said the outside was a mess," Daphne stated as she scanned the building. Based on Harry's description she had expected something much more run down. It wasn't the most immaculate building she had ever seen but it seemed to be well taken care of.

"It was," Harry said confusedly. "I guess Kreacher and Dobby have been working hard."

Daphne silently cheered. If Harry was correct than it meant the elves must have made loads of progress on the interior of the house. Everything was coming together.

As they crossed the threshold her excitement grew as everything within sight looked to be immaculately scrubbed. The overabundance of black furniture and assorted decorations were dreary in their own right but at least the oppressiveness was clean. It appeared the speech they had given Kreacher in the Hospital Wing had worked.

"Wow," Harry said in a hush, "this place looks loads better. If Kreacher's floor looks this good I'm guessing Dobby's is even better. Looks like she's still here though," he finished glumly, pointing to a curtained off portrait.

Daphne smirked as her eyes fell on the covered painting. It looked like she needed to remind Kreacher it would not do to disobey his _current _master's orders in favor of his prior master. "It will be gone by the time we leave," she replied confidently.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but go easy on Kreacher," Harry laughed. "I'll check upstairs while you catch up with your new friend," he joked before ascending the stairs in search of Dobby.

As if on cue the aged elf quickly scurried into the hallway. "Kreacher is happy to see mistress again!"

She forced herself not to laugh as she heard the elf mumble "Kreacher hopes mistress is happy with his work," under his breath. Apparently her pureblood act had paid off.

"Hello Kreacher," she greeted him formally. "I trust you have made good use of your time since we spoke?"

"Yes mistress," the elf answered nervously, "Kreacher has been working very hard. Would mistress like to inspect the rest of the floor?"

Daphne nodded and slowly made her way through the different areas of the first floor, Kreacher dutifully trailing behind her. She was pleased to see that all of the rooms were immaculate. Although some of the furnishings were worn and in need of repair it was clear Kreacher had done his best. She made various approving noises as she moved from room to room but waited to speak until they were back where they began.

"You have exceeded my expectations Kreacher. You've truly done the House of Black proud," she declared honestly.

The elf's face broke out into an unnatural smile. She wondered when the last time Kreacher had been so happy and felt a momentary bit of sadness for the elf. The job was not finished though.

"I now realize your Master and I must have been unclear in our instructions though. Master Potter specifically instructed that Walburga Black's portrait was to be removed. Was there a problem in carrying out that order?" she asked, a mix of confusion and disapproval in her voice.

Kreacher nervously wrung his hands as he glanced toward the portrait. "Master Potter's instructions were clear, mistress. Kreacher was hoping mistress could change Master Potter's mind once she saw the portrait."

The hope in the elf's voice was palpable. It was a shame she would have to squash it.

"Very well then," she acquiesced. "Let us look at this wondrous portrait."

Kreacher snapped the curtains open and Daphne watched as the Black matriarch awoke from her sleep, a sour expression adorning her face as she noticed Daphne.

"Who have you allowed in my home, "Kreacher?" she demanded. The matriarch's initial angered expression morphed into suspicion as she appraised Daphne. Daphne had purposely worn her most traditional pureblood attire to catch the portrait off guard. It appeared to be working.

"This is mistress Daphne Greengrass, daughter of Cyrus and Amanda Greengrass, Mistress," Kreacher replied reverently. "Mistress Greengrass is betrothed to Master Potter."

Daphne smiled internally. She had subtly implied that she and Harry were engaged in the Hospital Wing to help assure Kreacher's compliance to her instructions. It appeared to have worked.

"Greengrass, you say," she answered officiously. The portrait seemed to be annoyed that many of her normal insults would not apply. "As honored as I am to make your acquaintance I can't help but feel some sympathy for your parents. They must be ashamed and horrified to see you consorting with that traitorous half-blood."

Daphne schooled her features, raising an eyebrow imperiously. "I must confess myself disappointed, Mrs. Black. Kreacher assured me that you adhered to our honored traditions. To hear you speak in such a way about the head of House Black is unacceptable. You should be ashamed," she finished dismissively.

The portrait folded her arms and scoffed, her arrogance not swayed in the least by Daphne's admonition. "The Dark Lord will take care of that problem shortly and we will no longer be saddled with such an embarrassment."

Daphne chanced a glance at Kreacher. She could tell by his expression that the elf knew his argument for keeping the portrait hanging was well and truly lost. It was time to permanently rid Harry's house of this fossil.

"Haven't you heard?" she replied bemusedly. "Harry ended the half blood Voldemort permanently several months ago. Unfortunately for you Harry will remain the head of House Black for many years to come. Hopefully he can restore a bit of honor to the Black name and undo the damage you have wrought." In her periphery she could see Kreacher's eyes widen in astonishment at her proclamation.

"You dare!" the portrait bellowed. "Kreacher! Remove this blood traitor from my sight," she commanded authoritatively.

Daphne allowed a small, satisfied smile to cross her face, wanting it to be the last thing Walburga Black saw before her curtains were closed permanently.

"I tried Kreacher," she said sympathetically. "Unfortunately her disrespect of Master Potter cannot be tolerated. You know what to do," she intoned as she crossed her arms and waited.

"KREACHER DO NOT-" were the last words ever heard from the portrait before the elf snapped the curtains closed and began removing it from the wall.

"Kreacher is sorry for his mistake, mistress," he said sadly. "Mistress Black was a good Mistress but Kreacher understands. Kreacher will accept whatever punishment Master Potter deems appropriate."

"I will speak to Master Potter on your behalf Kreacher," she said consolingly. "It is understandable that you would want to think the best of your _former_ mistress."

"Mistress Greengrass is kind," the elf replied. "Kreacher will destroy the portrait as Master Potter commanded."

"Very good, Kreacher. I will be down with Master Potter in a few minutes to discuss your punishment." She knew Harry had no intention of punishing Kreacher but it would be better if Kreacher heard it from Harry.

As she began toward the stairs she was stopped by Kreacher's quiet voice. "Did mistress say Voldemort is gone thanks to Master Potter ?"

"Yes Kreacher," she confirmed. "It happened on the night Master Potter called for you at Hogwarts."

"Kreacher was wondering why it changed. Master Regulus would be pleased," the elf quietly stated in awe as he turned back to the portrait.

Daphne filed that odd tidbit away and ascended the stairs. Dobby was there to greet her, a serious expression on his face.

"Harry Potter is in Sirius Black's room," he said quietly as he pointed toward a nearby door. "Miss Greeny should go and help Harry Potter," he pleaded.

"What's wrong?" she asked, cursing her stupidity for letting Harry relive the memories of this house by himself.

"It is good Miss Greeny," Dobby reassured. "It is good but...sad. Miss Greeny should stop talking to Dobby and help Harry Potter."

His words drove her to action as she quickly opened the door and entered. Harry was sitting on the bed, his back to her, head facing down. He noticed her presence and wiped his eyes before looking back down. She quietly made her way over and took a seat next to him on the bed. He looked to be holding an old letter...she vaguely noticed that the handwriting bore a significant resemblance to Harry's.

"Harry?" she asked quietly, feeling as if she was disturbing something important and private.

He leaned toward her and handed over the letter. "It's-" he began before having to stop and clear his throat. "It's a letter from my mum to Sirius...she was telling him about my first birthday. Dobby found it when he was cleaning and saved it for me."

She hadn't cried for years before she met Harry but she felt the now familiar moistness once again as she read Lily Potter's words. Her heart broke as the humanity and _goodness _of the woman seemingly burst out of the parchment. _This _was the person that should have raised Harry. _This_ was who he deserved. She could tell Harry was re-reading the letter over her shoulder and moved slightly so he had a better view.

Once she was done she handed it back to Harry and watched as he reverently folded it and placed it in his pocket. "This was with it," he stated, handing her a picture.

She laughed out loud as she watched baby Harry flying around the room while his father gave chase, his mother beaming. His father was so alive. His mother was so beautiful. They looked so happy. She leaned in and wrapped an arm around him in an affectionate hug. "Always on a broom," she mused as she handed it back.

They sat in companionable silence for several moments before Harry finally spoke. "I never made it beyond checking this room," he said with a throaty chuckle.

"I'm sure it's fine," she reassured. "Kreacher's floor looks great." She checked the time and realized they were running late. "We should probably get going," she reminded him quietly.

They made their way out of the room to find Dobby patiently waiting for them. For the first time Daphne could recall Harry initiated a hug with Dobby. "Thank you for finding the letter Dobby...it's...well it's great."

"Dobby is happy to help his friends," he said simply. As Harry stood Daphne was struck with an idea.

"Dobby, do you remember the conversation we had a few months ago? About bonding with Harry?"

Dobby nodded while Harry looked on questioningly.

"I asked Dobby why he hadn't asked to bond with you yet. He said he wanted to help you at Hogwarts first before asking," she supplied.

"If that's what you'd like I'd be honored Dobby," Harry said immediately.

To Daphne's shock Dobby did not look at all excited. Instead he appeared to be in pain.

"Dobby must wait," the elf gritted out. "Dobby must stay at Hogwarts one more year to protect Miss Greeny from bad wizards in Slytherin. Then Dobby will be wanting to bond."

"Dobby you don't-"

"Dobby will wait," he interrupted. "Dobby cannot let anything happen to great Miss Greeny."

It was her turn to spontaneously hug the elf. "Thank you Dobby," she said warmly.

"Dobby is happy to help his friends," he repeated quietly.

* * *

Two hours later the pair were situated at a kitchen table in the London suburb of Heathgate, seated across from a very skeptical Hermione Granger.

"So this stone is one of the most powerful magical artifacts in existence," she began, processing what they had shared.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"And you'd like me to hide it somewhere and not tell you or anyone else it's location."

"Yes," he repeated.

"Because it would be too tempting for you to use if you knew where it was located."

"Still correct," Harry smirked.

"And you are giving me the option of knowing what the stone does or remaining blissfully ignorant."

Harry nodded and waited.

"And you actually thought I wouldn't want to know?" she asked disbelievingly.

Harry chuckled. "Daphne thought it would be best to give you the option before you immediately shot it down."

"Remember, there is a reason Harry doesn't trust himself with the stone," Daphne interjected. "Are you absolutely sure you want to know and risk being tempted?"

For her efforts Daphne was met with the annoyed expression Hermione normally reserved for Ron and Harry.

"Tell me everything. Now," she demanded, her glare in full force.

Daphne smiled and pulled a book out of her bag "Have you ever heard of Beedle the Bard?" Daphne asked.

Thirty minutes later they had explained the Hallows to their fascinated audience and Harry was explaining their strategy going forward.

"So I'm keeping the cloak with me, the Elder Wand is now in the Greengrass vault until I can move it to the Potter vault after my birthday, and we'd like you to secure the stone," he concluded.

Hermione stared indignantly at Harry. Clearly she felt he was not done explaining.

"I suppose you are waiting to hear the logic behind each choice?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. She attempted to maintain her glare but a small smile stubbornly broke through.

"Fine," Harry murmured, "just don't try to talk us out of it."

"I'm keeping the cloak close because I'm used to having it and it can aid in a quick escape from danger or scouting out locations. I'm keeping the wand in my vault because I want nothing to do with it so I won't be tempted to use it. If another threat arises it would be good to have the most powerful wand in existence on reserve."

Daphne smiled to herself watching Hermione's expression change as she processed the information and realized the logic was sound.

"And the stone?"

"It's too tempting for me to keep and I'm too close to Daphne's family now to leave it with them. I'd figure out a way to get it if I really wanted to."

They had agreed not to share the real reason Daphne and her family weren't the best choice...that their temptation would be growing exponentially in a decade or two.

"And you chose me because?" Hermione prompted.

"Your parents and grandparents are alive and in good health so there is no immediate risk of you wanting to use it. Even if that weren't the case you would still be the best choice because you are so logical and recognize that the risk is not worth the reward. We thought you could hide it safely in a muggle location. Even if someone determined the stone was real they would never suspect it would be hidden in the muggle world."

"What happens when someone close to me does die?" Hermione asked. "Human emotion can overcome the strongest of logic. Just look at Dumbledore as proof."

"When that happens the three of us will talk and be honest with each other," Daphne replied. "If we think the temptation is too much for any of us we will destroy it. It would be a shame to destroy such an amazing piece of magic but you and your state of mind are much more important."

"Besides, the myth of Dumbledore has been highly exaggerated," Harry interjected, frustration evident in his voice. "You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for...stronger than me for sure and stronger than Dumbledore...Daphne and I both think so."

Harry's eyes fell on the stone, pausing to gather his thoughts before continuing. "Dumbledore's way...keeping all the secrets to himself as much as possible...doesn't work...and I can't do it. You need to trust people...the right people. We trust you."

In a flash Hermione bolted from her chair and engulfed Harry in a fierce hug. "I'll do it," she murmured into his shoulder.

She couldn't see her face but Daphne could tell Hermione was crying. Once again she was reminded of the fierce loyalty Harry instilled in those close to him. She could hear Hermione start speaking to Harry quietly but could not make out the words. She watched as Harry whispered something, drawing a nod and a smile from Hermione.

"I know exactly the place to keep this," Hermione said as she sat back down and wiped at her face, placing the bag containing the stone in her pocket. "I can take care of it today. I'll need to work out some wards to put in place so only the three of us will be able to even know it is there...maybe a modified version of the Fidelius...and the standard Repelling charms as well, obviously."

"Hermione-"

"The muggle place I have in mind will allow for privacy so I won't even raise suspicion using my wand-"

"Hermione!" Harry interjected more forcefully, "it's okay, we trust you."

"Right," Hermione replied, slightly embarrassed. "I might need to run a few ideas for protection by Daphne but it will be safe."

"No problem," Daphne replied honestly.

Harry cleared his throat to get their attention. "I thought you might want to see this, Hermione," he stated as he pulled the newfound photograph from his pocket and handed it to his friend.

"Oh, Harry..."


	8. The Secret Garden

**The Secret Garden**

A/N: With the exception of the closing chapters of the main story this installment has caused the most self-induced pressure. I did not want to screw up Astoria. Also, I never imagined a day where I would be Googling 'movies about gardens' but here we are.

* * *

As the celebration of Neville Longbottom's birthday swirled around her Astoria Greengrass seethed. She _needed_ today to be a good day. From the moment she awoke after a restless night of sleep with the all too familiar aches in her joints she knew all of her hopes had been shot to hell.

Her entire life had been a mix of good and bad days. Because she was still so young the good days far outweighed the bad but her condition insured that the bad ones were bad. Very, very bad.

She knew the bad days would become more frequent as she got older but she tried her best not to worry about such things. Worrying only led to more bad days and she hated bad days. And bad days when her family was around to suffer along with her were exponentially worse.

Until this wretched day the summer had been filled with only good days. She had not had to pretend she felt fine once in the last month to avoid her family's worrying eyes and questions. But, as usual, the days she hoped and needed to be good inevitably always went sideways.

She knew it was her own fault. That she had circled and highlighted this date on her mental calendar and obsessed internally on it being good for the last several weeks. The nerves and energy wasted on something she had no control over always led to causing the exact problem she was hoping to avoid. Always.

She hadn't felt this tired and out of sorts since the day after Daphne and Harry had saved the world and that had been by far her favorite bad day ever. She slept through breakfast, barely paid attention in class, and went to bed early knowing her days of having to worry about the Dark Tosser were over. It was easy to pretend she was oblivious to what had happened as she was simply too tired to be anything but casual and relaxed. She hadn't even noticed the unusual number of owls delivering letters to the Slytherin table that day. The aches and exhaustion that day were worth it.

But none of that helped her today as she stood in the corner as the happy conversations surrounded her. She knew sitting down would help...that it was the most sensible thing to do to counter her exhaustion and her throbbing ankles. But doing that when almost everyone else was standing and talking would be a quick indicator to Daphne that something was wrong and Astoria wanted to avoid that at all costs. Because if Daphne noticed she would watch her more. Then Daphne would tell her parents when they arrived and they would watch her more, causing her to feel infinitely worse.

Astoria could suffer a bit more so her sister could have a worry free day with her boyfriend...so her parents could enjoy their time celebrating with Nevile and his grandmother...so Neville could enjoy his seventeenth birthday without having to wonder why Astoria kept shooting her family dirty looks. Fatigue and aching joints were much more preferable than guilt. Better for her to suffer alone...no need to ruin everyone else's day...again.

Daphne's brief separation from Harry had greatly helped Astoria avoid her sister's detection. The last few days had been fairly comical for Astoria as she watched her sister obsessively pore over her summer assignments and information on the family business to distract herself from Harry being elsewhere. It was fascinating to see someone who seemingly valued control above all else allow herself to be so consumed with something besides ledgers, books, and future responsibilities. The Daphne she had known her whole life was still there...it was just louder...and a bit more unguarded. Harry Potter had allowed everyone else to see a bit more of what she knew was hiding in plain sight her entire life. _Her_ Daphne.

Even today, as dignified and reserved as Daphne had been in such a public setting, she still never left Harry's side...never stopped subtly touching him in some way if she could help it. Seeing Daphne so publicly affectionate and unguarded had been the one good part of the day. It was such an odd role reversal...normally it was Daphne who was checking in on _her_.

But as content and relaxed as her sister was Astoria knew Daphne was still spying on her periodically and she needed to stay vigilant. She would not let her condition ruin Daphne's or anyone else's day.

Her ruminations on the best way to casually lean against the wall were interrupted by the sound of something scraping against the floor. She turned to see Neville standing next to her, chair in hand.

"What's that for?" she asked, doing her best to look confused.

"Uhh...for you. I thought you might like to sit," he answered.

Astoria seethed. Apparently Daphne had been watching and had sicced Nevile on her. "Who told you I needed to sit down?" she demanded, her voice a bit harsher than she had intended.

"Umm...you did I suppose," he replied confusedly, taken aback by her tone. "You looked a bit dead on your feet. Sorry," he mumbled as he let go of the chair and began to walk away.

Astoria cursed under her breath. Neville had been nothing but kind to her over the last few months. And it was his birthday! He above everyone didn't deserve her anger today. She'd really bolloxed this up.

She reached for his arm to stop him from walking away. "I'm sorry, Neville," she replied much more gently, resorting to the typical half truth she shared with most people. "Just feeling a bit out of sorts today," she continued as she took the proffered seat. "Thank you," she replied honestly.

"S'all right," he mumbled before walking away.

Between the reduced stress on her body and Neville's shy smile she instantly felt better.

Five minutes later Neville returned, a piece of cake and a butterbeer in hand. "Nobody asked me to bring you this so if it makes you angry feel free to yell at me," he joked as he handed them over.

"Thank you _again_ Neville," she answered with a chuckle. She took a drink and once again felt a little bit more energized. Staying hydrated and well fed always helped with her energy level but she had been so worried about appearing tired in front of Daphne that she had ignored the need. She knew it was stupid and counterintuitive and the kind of thing she would mercilessly tease Daphne for doing but she couldn't help it.

"No problem," he answered. "Thanks for the gloves by the way," he continued, "those self cleaning charms are going to be dead useful...contamination can really mess with the plants. I swear I spend half of my time cleaning everything before moving to a new part of the greenhouse."

"You're welcome," she replied. Defence and Herbology were her favorite subjects but she knew she could not match the passion Harry had regarding the former and Nevile regarding the latter. It pleased her to see how genuinely excited Neville was about a simple pair of gloves.

"Daphne helped me work out the best charms to use," she supplied. "I could teach you what we used if you'd like."

"Really? That would be great!" he replied enthusiastically before turning more pensive. "Fair warning though...I'm rubbish at learning new spells. It might take awhile for me to catch on. It's been better this year with my new wand but I can still be a bit of a mess."

"That's not what Harry says," she countered, remembering vividly Harry's immediate and passionate defense of his housemate when Astoria had casually mentioned that most of Hogwarts still jokingly referred to him as 'the squib.'

"Yeah, well Harry tends to think the best of his friends...as brave as he is I always thought he would have been well suited for Hufflepuff," he mused.

"Based on what Harry said you learned the Patronus charm much quicker than me," she countered grudgingly.

"Harry's a really good teacher," he protested.

"Now who is impersonating a Hufflepuff? You should be so lucky to be one of us," she joked, playfully tapping his foot with her own.

"Touche," he chuckled. "Can you manage a corporeal Patronus?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied proudly. "It's a gazelle."

"Cool," he answered, "much cooler than mine."

"Well now you've got to tell me," she laughed.

"Hedgehog," he grudgingly supplied. "I think it's cool but it's a bit pathetic next to a gazelle."

"It sounds brilliant and who cares what it looks like. Daphne's is a butterfly for Merlin's sake."

"Really?" Neville replied, genuinely surprised. "I would have expected something more...I don't know...serious."

"Yeah...I was shocked," Astoria replied before taking a bite of cake. "I was honestly expecting it to come out looking like an accountant."

Neville laughed.

"You should see it around Harry though," she continued. "The way it guards him is _very_ serious."

A few seconds of silence passed as Neville smiled pleasantly at her comment before remembering where he was. "Well, I'd better go talk to the other guests. I'll be back later with another butterbeer."

"Don't forget to bring more cake," she commanded jokingly as he began to walk away.

He stopped and turned around, giving her a mock salute. "I'll make sure it is an extra big piece...one of the corner ones with lots of frosting."

"And you said you were a slow learner," she complimented.

"Like I said," he replied warmly, "I had a good teacher."

She smiled and waved goodbye. As she finished up the cake she realized how much_ less bad_ she felt. She was still tired...still aching...but it was now manageable thanks to Neville. She realized Daphne was sneaking a glance at her and subtly wiped her nose...her standard non-verbal method of telling Daphne to stop being nosy.

She was pleased to see Daphne smile in recognition and mouthed 'I'm fine' to try and put her sister totally at ease.

'Really?' Daphne mouthed hopefully in reply.

She nodded her assurance and realized it wasn't a total lie thanks to Neville. She scanned the room and felt a tinge of annoyance when she spotted him talking to Hannah and Sue. She was looking forward to him coming back with that piece of cake.

* * *

Four hours later she was sat back in the same chair feeling unsettled for an entirely different reason. After the party had ended the Longbottoms invited her family along to join them in their standard visit to see Neville's parents on his birthday. She heard her parents and Mistress Longbottom talking quietly in the periphery but her mind was focused elsewhere.

As she thought back to seeing Neville with his parents she wondered who had it worse: Harry having his parents die when he was so young or Neville whose parents were alive in the most disheartening sense of the word. She could tell that Neville's mother had been beautiful and her father had mentioned how Frank Longbottom towered over most people when he was younger. But that couple was long gone...all that remained were pale, hollowed out versions. She decided Neville had it infinitely worse.

She scanned the room and was disappointed to see Neville still hadn't reappeared. She wasn't sure how she would manage it but she wanted to try and return the favor and hopefully help Neville feel a little less bad. Daphne and Harry had gone to the Weasleys after the hospital visit so it was up to her to help.

She was broken out of her musings by the Longbottom's house elf. "Would Miss Greengrass like something to drink?" she offered hopefully.

"I was actually wondering if you knew where Neville was?" she asked.

The elf's smile vanished as she became much more sullen. "Master Neville always goes to the greenhouse when he is sad. Hospital visits always make Master Neville sad."

"Thank you," she replied kindly. "Could I have two bottles of butterbeer?"

* * *

She found him exactly where Sophie had guessed, hunched over a greenhouse bench, his hands buried in the soil. She smiled to herself as she realized he was wearing her gift. She could tell that he knew she was there but had not looked up.

"Thought I should return the favor," she said as she placed the butterbeer next to where he was working.

"Thanks," he said before looking back down and returning to work.

Astoria took a nearby seat and sat quietly, pondering the best way she could help. She thought of how Harry seemed initially uncomfortable talking about his parents but once the floodgates were opened how much he shared...how much it seemed to help him to talk about it with others. The direct approach had always been her default strategy so she decided to take the bull by the horns as gently as possible.

"I noticed the wrappers your mum gave you...Dad told me she had a bit of a sweet tooth," she offered tentatively.

Astoria initially thought she had pushed too hard as Neville quickly looked at her in surprise before turning back to the soil.

They sat in silence for several moments before Neville began to speak, never taking his eyes off of his task.

"Gran always insists we visit them on special days...my birthday...Christmas. When I was younger I hated it...I didn't like having a fun day ruined by something so depressing. I was a bit of a brat about it if I'm being honest."

It was hard for Astoria to picture Neville being a brat about anything. She sat quietly and waited for him to continue.

"Gran used to bribe me with sweets to keep me from complaining so much," he continued. "When I took one out of my pocket I noticed Mum was watching it in my hands. You saw her...she usually doesn't really focus on anything in particular so it was a big shock. I gave it to her when Gran wasn't looking and didn't think about it again."

She watched him place a small seedling in the soil. The diminutive plant made a sound of protest, prompting Neville to remove a glove and gently rub his finger along its lone leaf. "These plants are skittish when they're this young," he explained. "It seems to help calm them when I do this. Sophie, our house elf, said Dad figured that out when he was younger."

He turned toward her and straddled the stool he was sitting on as he pulled off his other glove and placed them to the side, smiling as he watched her charms instantly dispel all the dirt that had accumulated. "That is really cool," he said as he grabbed the butterbeer and took a drink.

"Where was I?" he asked absentmindedly.

"You mentioned how you gave your mum sweets for the first time," she offered, hoping he would continue.

"Right...well next time I went as soon as she saw me she took the empty wrapper out of her pocket and gave it to me," he said as he took another drink. The nurses said they had tried to throw it away for her but she refused...like she was waiting for me to come back so she could give it to me. Since then I've always made sure to bring sweets and I've never once complained about going," he chuckled.

"The nurses had to give me a lecture at one point because I had started giving her handfuls," he laughed. "So we agreed I would limit it to three."

"Spoilsports," she lamented. "Three isn't nearly enough."

"I know, right?," he said with a smile before taking another drink. "It was nice having your family come tonight. I didn't think I'd like it but it was nice."

Astoria smiled in reply, thankful that she had been able to reciprocate at least a little bit of the help Neville had provided earlier. She thought of something else that could keep the momentum going. It wasn't the smartest move for her physically but it would be a small price to pay.

"Did you want to learn those charms now? We could cast them on the other things you use," she asked hopefully.

"Another time," he said quietly. "You still look a bit peaky."

"I'm fine," she lied automatically.

"Right, just like I was fine out here hiding with my plants," he replied. He seemed to hesitate and become nervous before speaking again.

"Maybe you could come over this weekend? We could walk into town afterward and maybe get some dinner?" he asked meekly.

"Yes," she replied immediately, feeling a surge of energy returning. "I'd really like that."

He smiled, all anxiety now gone from his expression. "Great!" he blurted before gathering himself.

"Gran usually gets fussy if I stay out here too long so we should probably head back in. If you're nice I'll fetch you some more cake."

* * *

A/N: Right now you might be thinking I'm really clever to have come up with a neat through point to both couples' relationships using cake. I honestly wish I was that clever as I hadn't realized what I had done until I was doing my proofread/edit. So sadly I'm not clever...just a big fan of cake.


	9. The Spectacular Now

**The Spectacular Now**

_Wednesday, July 30, 8:00 PM_

After five minutes spent at the Burrow Daphne had realized it was exactly as Harry had described...the polar opposite of her own home and the Longbottom residence. She could also see why he was so fond of the place. It was much louder and much less organized in all the best ways. Astoria would love it.

She had been a bit worried about the reception she would receive, particularly from Molly Weasley. Despite Harry's assurances, Daphne's house affiliation and her daughter's affection for Harry were just a couple of the things she was worried would put her on the matriarch's wrong side. She shuddered as she recalled the numerous Howlers she had heard from the woman in the Great Hall over the years.

To her utter shock the exact opposite had happened as Mrs. Weasley had quickly wrapped her in a fierce hug that had caused Daphne to stiffen in shock. She was then quickly introduced to the various happy and harried Weasleys and Delacours that were readying for the upcoming nuptials. Strangely enough Ginny was nowhere to be found.

The only person who seemed to show any hostility toward her was Fleur's sister. She suspected the animosity was entirely Harry related and made sure to keep an eye on her for the duration of the evening. The girl's open staring at Harry throughout the meal confirmed her suspicions.

Based on her otherworldly beauty and what Harry had explained she pegged Gabrielle as a quarter-Veela. She wasn't sure if quarter-Veela could transform if angered and did not want to find out. Daphne felt foolish for being a bit intimidated by an eleven year old.

Dinner had been a harried and enjoyable affair. She suspected the Delacours had exhausted most of their curious questions for Harry before she had arrived as they had avoided mentioning his celebrity or his recent conquest while she was there.

The Weasleys also seemed thoroughly uninterested in knowing what Harry had done, opting instead to tease and joke with him as if he was one of the family. Her particular favorite was George (or was it Fred?) asking Harry if he would vanquish him in his sleep for taking the last piece of treacle tart. The Delacours looked mortified until Harry jokingly allowed his minion to enjoy the confection...this time.

She remained mostly silent, simply enjoying the opportunity to see Harry so happy and relaxed…for the most part being able to sink into the background. She was able to stay by his side most of the evening until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had asked to speak to him privately. This was her opportunity to put the final piece in place for Operation: Birthday.

She leaned toward Hermione and spoke. "I need to speak to you for a moment in private," she whispered, discreetly pulling her toward the door.

Once they were safely ensconced outside she quickly cast _Muffliato_, causing Hermione's eyebrows to rise in interest.

"Are you staying here tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Hermione replied. "I've been here the last few days but thought it would be best to head home before the wedding on Friday...one less girl hogging the bathroom to get ready."

Daphne silently celebrated.

"Harry and I are going out tomorrow night for his birthday," she began.

"I know this," Hermione replied, clearly intrigued as to where Daphne was going with this.

"I told my parents I'd be spending the night with you afterward so we could get ready together for the wedding the next day," she continued.

"Okay," Hermione replied cautiously. "It isn't a problem but I wish you had said something sooner so I could have let my parents know."

"That's what I told my parents but that isn't what I will be doing," she continued. "I'll be _celebrating_ Harry's birthday. With Harry. _All night_."

"But you just said you would be- Ohh..." Hermione stated before stopping, suddenly realizing her role in the plan.

"My parents think Harry will be spending the night with the Weasleys," she continued. "I thought I could apparate to your house around two and we could come to the wedding together?" she prompted.

"Not a problem," Hermione replied with a grin, "but you have to tell me how Harry did it."

Daphne rolled her eyes in exasperation. She had to give the girl credit...she was nothing if not persistent. Since the news of Harry's victory over Voldemort had gone public Hermione had been obsessed with finding out what exactly happened. "As I've told you every time you've asked I don't know any more than you do," she lied.

"And as I've said every time I know you are lying," Hermione said in disgust. "That smug smile you give me every time you say it is infuriating!"

"So you won't help?" Daphne asked.

"Of course I will help," Hermione offered grudgingly before her expression softened. "Is this the first time that you and Harry will be...celebrating?"

"Yes," she exclaimed, grateful that she could talk about this with someone else. Tracey's holiday trip had come at the worst time. "I'm excited. Terrified but excited."

"Well if it's like everything else I'm sure Harry will stumble his way through it but he will come through in the end...so to speak."

"Hermione!" she replied before letting out a laugh. "You've been spending too much time around Ron and his brothers."

"You have no idea," Hermione said in exasperation. "At least I've had Harry and Ginny around to raise the maturity level a bit."

"Where is Ginny anyway?" she asked. "I thought she would be knee deep in the preparations for the wedding."

"She wasn't feeling well tonight," Hermione supplied insincerely as she took a seat on the grass.

Daphne sat down as well and leaned back on her elbows, staring at the night sky. "It's because of me and Harry isn't it?" she asked.

Ginny had been nothing but nice to her since they'd met but there was always something off when they existed in each other's orbit. She had never seen the outgoing, sometimes loud girl Harry had described.

Hermione's look of surprise was all Daphne needed to know she had hit the nail on the head. "You should know...she hasn't tried anything at all with Harry since we've been here...she's mostly done her best to avoid him. But yes...seeing you and Harry together is...difficult for her."

"Harry told me she used to fancy him...after that it was obvious for me to see," Daphne stated.

"Fancy is putting it mildly," Hermione continued. "I'm not sure how much Harry has told you but he saved her life a few years back. She had a crush on him before but after that…"

Hermione mimicked Daphne, leaning back and looking up to the sky. "You have to understand...you probably do understand...if you get to know Harry and are a decent human being...at all...you can't help but admire him. Harry saved her life doing the most brave, daring thing you could imagine...then never mentioned it to her again. Never boasted...never bragged. If anything he went out of his way to avoid talking about it or making her feel uncomfortable. It only endeared him to her more."

Daphne stayed quiet, content to gaze at the stars, waiting for Hermione to continue.

"Eventually she accepted Harry wasn't interested and started dating other people. But then last summer and into fall term Harry did become interested. He did a good job of hiding it but I noticed...eventually Ginny did as well. But just as Ginny noticed...well."

"I came along," Daphne interjected.

"Exactly," Hermione said with a nod. "Ginny never said anything but I think she was hoping it would be a fleeting thing...like her and Dean. But seeing how happy and relaxed Harry has been the last few days...talking about you and your family all the time...she knew. She knew and...it's been hard."

Hermione had unwittingly filled in the last piece of the puzzle for her. "Ginny was the girl Harry saved in the Chamber of Secrets wasn't she?"

Hermione immediately sat up, all semblance of being relaxed now gone. "You can't tell anyone," she hissed. "Ginny would be mortified if you knew."

"It's okay, Hermione," she reassured, "I won't say anything. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Now you're just gloating," Hermione grumbled as she leaned back once again. "I can't believe you and Harry won't tell me how he did it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Daphne answered lazily, smiling as Hermione muttered a very undignified response. Operation: Birthday was officially a go. It was a beautiful night.

"We should probably head back inside," Hermione stated after a few moments of silence. "Mrs. Weasley still gets worried if we are out of eyeshot for too long."

Daphne nodded her agreement and stood. As she began walking back toward the house she spoke. "I really thought she wouldn't like me...Mrs. Weasley I mean," she commented.

"She actually did make a comment before Harry arrived," Hermione answered, "said she was worried because your family was so 'business minded' whatever that means. Before I could say anything in your defense Ron set her straight...told her how you were a hero to Gryffindor for what you did to McLaggen on Harry's behalf and how much he liked you. Then when Harry arrived...well...he hugged her."

"A hug?" Daphne said with a laugh, "that did it?"

"It's like this," Hermione continued explaining, "you said your mother took an instant liking to Harry right?" At Daphne's nod she continued.

"As soon as he came through the floo he hugged her and told her how happy he was to be back. The old Harry would have wanted to hug her...would have wanted to say that...but he never would have done it on his own. Imagine if your mother waited six years for Harry to initiate that hug...what that would feel like."

"Well when you put it that way…" Daphne said before trailing off, thankful she only had to wait a month or two for such a thing.

As they entered the living room she spotted Harry and Ron getting ready to play a game of chess. She made her way over to Harry and realized his pieces seemed to be quite agitated.

"Not you...anyone but you…" the King muttered in a defeated tone.

"I'm not that bad!" Harry angrily retorted. "I've won before."

"Once...you've won once...and he let you win because he was afraid you'd stop playing. His pieces told us," a pawn replied. Daphne knew it was bad if one of the pawns felt emboldened enough to talk that way to Harry.

"Yeah...well...there's more to life than playing chess you know," Harry replied meekly.

"No, actually, we don't," the King said sternly as he folded his arms and glared at Harry.

Daphne heard Ron's chuckle and looked to see the rather smug expression that both he and his pieces seemed to share. She wasn't the best chess player in the world but she really wanted to wipe that expression off of their faces on Harry's behalf. If she played this right...maybe...it was worth a shot.

She leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear. "Let me play...but if I win stop me from playing again."

Before Harry could respond she spoke to the group. "I'll give it a try," she said as earnestly as possible. In an instant Harry's pieces began hopping up and down and shouting out their agreement.

"Fine," Harry muttered in fake disgust, ceding his seat to Daphne.

"You any good?" Ron asked casually as he finished putting his pieces on the board.

"I'm not sure...I used to play with Astoria when we were younger and won most of the time. It's been a few years though. The horsey piece is the one that moves like an 'L' right?" she asked in her best attempt at naivety.

"We are Knights!" the horsey pieces shouted in unison, clearly offended.

"Not another moron," one of the Bishops muttered in disgust.

"I thought priests were supposed to be kind!" she fired back, purposely getting the name wrong.

"I am a Bishop you twit," the piece angrily replied.

"We are doomed," the other bishop chimed in.

"Now, now, let's give her a chance. She can't be any worse than the alternative," the Queen stated regally, drawing resigned nods from the other pieces as they took their places. Daphne wasn't sure but she could have sworn the Queen winked at her.

She saw Hermione and Harry smirk in recognition of what was going on and prayed that Ron wouldn't catch on.

"Don't worry," Ron stated condescendingly, "I'll help you along."

"Thanks, Ron," she replied, doing her best to keep a straight face. "Who goes first again?"

Twenty minutes later she realized she had done it. Ron had made enough sympathetic poor moves before he realized what was happening. By the time he started playing seriously he'd lost too many pieces and too much position on the board to recover.

"Checkmate?" she said with false uncertainty as her pieces started cheering and furiously pointing at their gobsmacked opponents.

"Let's play again," Ron replied immediately as his pieces sprinted back to their starting positions.

"We should probably be going, Daphne," Harry quickly interjected. "We've got an early start tomorrow."

"It's only nine!" Ron pleaded. "One more game." Daphne fought from laughing as she watched his pieces begin furiously nodding in agreement.

"Harry's right. Besides, my parents wanted to give him his present tonight," she lied. "We can play another time," she reassured, having no intention of ever playing Ron again.

"You set me up!" Ron exclaimed as the shouts of 'coward!' rang out from his enraged pieces.

"Nobody likes a sore loser, Ron," Hermione commented gleefully.

She looked to see Harry beaming while Gabrielle sat beside him, glaring daggers at her.

It had been a beautiful night.

* * *

_Thursday, July 31, 1:00 PM_

Daphne smiled to herself as Harry and her family made their way out of Gringotts. Between the vast quantity of gold and artifacts in the Potter vault and the voluminous folders outlining his holdings that the goblins had grudgingly provided it was clear that Harry was a bit overwhelmed. They had been at the bank for three hours and had barely scratched the surface.

As they made their way down Diagon Alley she became aware very quickly that all eyes were on them. While the journey to Gringotts had been relatively anonymous with only a few passersby recognizing Harry it was clear word had spread that he had been sighted. There was an audible drop in volume as they stepped out of the bank and Daphne instantly tensed. It was agreed that they would be safe in such a public setting but it was still disconcerting to have everyone focused on them.

"What would you say to lunch in muggle London?" her father asked casually. "There is the loveliest cafe a few blocks from here."

Daphne waited for Harry to respond and realized he was still lost in his thoughts and had not even been aware of the attention they were garnering. "Muggle London sounds great but won't we be followed?"

"Excellent point, Daphne," her mother interjected. "We'll need to think more about the Potter affect going forward," she said warmly.

The mention of his name pulled Harry out of his thoughts. "Sorry about that," he mumbled, "I guess I've gotten used to it-"

"It's nothing to apologize for Harry," her mother interrupted, "it is a small price to pay for being part of your family."

"Thanks," he said, still taken aback by her mother's honest statements of affection. "Maybe we could walk a block or two and apparate somewhere else?"

"Perfect," her father replied. "Do you remember the Italian restaurant we ate at a few weeks ago, Amanda?"

At her nod he continued addressing the group. "Stick close to us and we will apparate once we are a few blocks clear of Diagon Alley. The security and privacy charms we can put up should do the trick once we get there. We should have plenty of time afterward to make it to the Ministry for your apparition test."

"If you just want to go home and avoid the hassle-"

"Stop being stupid, Harry," Astoria angrily interrupted as she gave their audience a withering glare.

Daphne chuckled at Harry's look of surprise and squeezed his hand. "Well it's official, Harry. Astoria calling you stupid basically makes you a Greengrass at this point."

"Thank you?" he said confusedly.

"You're welcome," Astoria supplied as she playfully punched him in the arm, "and Happy Birthday. Let's go...I'm starving."

* * *

_Thursday, July 31, 7:30 PM_

As they took their seats at the muggle pub located a block away from Grimmauld Place Daphne could think of nothing besides what was going to be happening after dinner. Their trip to the bank and the presence of her family had served as an excellent distraction for most of the day. But now that it was just her and Harry she could think of nothing else. Harry's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"I'm really glad you and your parents went to Gringotts with me today," Harry began. "I would have been lost."

"I told you it wasn't a problem, Harry. We actually find those things interesting...and so will you once I'm done with you," she said with a grin.

"Just remember our agreement," Harry replied.

"You let me teach you about your finances and I let you teach me Defence," she chimed.

"And flying," he added pointedly.

"And flying," she confirmed as she reached for his hand and squeezed.

"Can I ask you something...about the goblins?" he asked. At her nod he continued.

"I know they are pretty sour toward wizards on principle but they seemed particularly disgusted with your parents."

She laughed out loud. "They don't like my family very much because we only use their banking services and manage our investments ourselves without their help. No help from the goblins means no management fees to be charged. I imagine they realize they are going to be losing the management fees related to your holdings as well very soon."

"You know I appreciate the offer but your parents really don't need to-"

"Harry," she interrupted sternly.

"I know your dad said he would charge a percentage but I looked it up...it's too low."

"You're right," she confirmed. "It's about half what he normally charges for consulting."

"But-"

"Sixty-Forty, Harry. Ring any bells?"

"I know what you are saying but-"

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes," she interrupted again in a singsong voice.

"That's different, he replied stubbornly.

"How?" she asked simply.

She laughed to herself as Harry opened his mouth to speak and no words came out. "Fine, you've made your point," he grudgingly admitted, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Thank you again for the gifts," he stated, clearly wanting to change the subject. "I can't wait to get it set up. I imagine Kreacher will be having flashbacks to Sirius." She had purchased him his own muggle phonograph and speakers as well as a few records from current artists.

"You're welcome," she replied warmly. "Speaking of which I didn't see what the Weasleys gave you last night."

To her surprise Harry seemed to become uncomfortable. "They gave me a watch...it had belonged to Mrs. Weasley's brother before he died in the war."

Now his apprehension made sense. Her parents had given him a watch as well, wanting Harry to receive the traditional present for a wizard when he came of age. "My parents won't mind if you'd rather wear-"

"No!" he quickly interrupted, "your parents' gift was great too. It's just-" he began before stopping and looking down at the Greengrass present currently on his wrist. "When Ron turned seventeen his parents gave him a watch. He explained the significance and I guess I was a bit jealous. I wanted one but knew it wasn't going to happen. I wasn't even sure I would make it to seventeen."

He turned his gaze back to her. "And now I have two," he said in wonderment.

She smiled and looked into his eyes, her gaze only broken when she heard the opening notes of 'Day Tripper' in her periphery. She looked to see that a live band she hadn't noticed before had begun playing.

"Tonks mentioned they have a band who plays Beatles songs here every Thursday," Harry informed. "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it but it's _your_ birthday, Harry," she confirmed. "We're supposed to be doing things you like."

"We are," he said simply, smiling and nodding along to the music. She fought the urge to climb across the table and attack him then and there. It was difficult.

* * *

_Thursday, July 31, 9:30 PM_

Daphne stood in front of the mirror and nervously appraised her appearance for what felt like the thousandth time. But no matter how many times she confirmed everything was in its proper place...that every protective charm she knew had been properly cast...her feet stubbornly refused to move.

She could hear Astoria's voice in her head. "You are worrying too much again. Stop being an idiot and get down to business," it was practically shouting. She knew the voice was right...yet still her feet held firm.

Daphne was broken out of her reverie by the appearance of Harry's Patronus galloping to her side. She watched as the stag's mouth opened and inexplicably began speaking in Harry's voice.

"It's fine if you've changed your mind and aren't ready but could you please come back in here? I'm starting to lose my mind. By the way...last week Dumbledore showed me how to send messages using a Patronus."

She smiled to herself and reached out to touch the stag, soaking in its now familiar warmth before it disappeared from sight. Her feet instantly moved toward the door.

As she stepped through the threshold she saw Harry sitting on the bed, his own worried expression morphing into one of adoration and awe. She felt so stupid for being hesitant. She belonged to him...he belonged to her...checkers not chess.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing this," she said quietly as she made her way slowly over to the bed. "I did promise I would wear your jersey..."

Based on Harry's expression he seemed fine with it. "I've got more...practice jerseys too...you can have them all," he stated reverently, never taking his eyes off of her.

His words vanished any remaining fear, replacing it with excitement and anticipation. She couldn't wait. She was ready. They were a team and she couldn't wait.

"I love you so much, Daph," Harry whispered as she stood in front of him and slowly pulled the jersey over her head.

"Happy Birthday," she replied softly, ready for whatever the rest of the night had in store.

* * *

_Friday, August, 1, 1997, 10:00 AM_

Tracey Davis slowly sat up and stretched languorously, reveling in the warm sunlight cascading into her room. Her holiday had been fantastic and she never wanted it to end. The weather had been perfect, the Meditarranean Sea had been crystal clear and she hadn't worried one jot about dark wizards or pureblood idiots ruining her family's life. Her parents had actually warned her a few months prior that their holiday plans may have to be cancelled due to Voldemort's return...but that nonsense was all over now. She made a mental note to thank Harry once again when she saw him next week.

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of insistent pecking at her window. A beautiful snowy owl, Harry's owl, was impatiently waiting to be let in the room. She quickly opened the window and untied the letter from the owl's leg.

"I don't have any treats for you...umm...Edward is it?"

That was apparently the incorrect name as the owl clicked its beak disapprovingly before flying back out the window.

"Sorry!" she called as she watched the owl disappear into the horizon. She quickly turned her attention to the letter, laughing out loud as she read its contents.

_Dear Tracey,_

_Last night Harry and I basked. We basked three times and once again this morning._

_Yours,_

_Daphne_

* * *

A/N: If you are confused by the 'basking' comment it is a call back to a conversation between Daphne and Tracey in the main story. It takes place near the beginning of Chapter 17 for anyone interested who does not remember.


	10. Like Water for Chocolate

**Like Water for Chocolate**

A/N: After a quick sojourn back to Astoria's first year the rest of the chapter takes place a few weeks into the beginning of Daphne and Harry's seventh year (Astoria's fifth).

Special acknowledgement to caskettfan5 whose excellent portrayal of Astoria's sorting in their story _Harry Potter and the Unexpected Dogfather _inspired me to try my hand at it as well.

* * *

_September 1, 1993_

As she waited for her name to be called Astoria tried to gather herself. The Dementors had done a remarkable job of wiping away any nervousness she had about her sorting but unfortunately her thoughts were now consumed by something much more depressing. She tried to refocus on the positive things...the nice girls she shared a cabin with on the train...the handsome and friendly Prefect that had helped with her trunk...the birthday presents from her parents waiting to be opened tomorrow morning...but it was a losing effort. All she could hear in her consciousness was Daphne's voice crying and pleading for her to be normal and healthy.

The scary woman bellowing "Astoria Greengrass!" broke her out of her thoughts and set her feet in motion. As she made her way to the front she spotted the man in the tatty clothes that had given her chocolate on the train sitting at the head table. He gave her a warm smile and a bit of her excitement and energy returned. She wondered what subject he would be teaching as she gave him a small wave, not worrying in the slightest about the amused chuckles it caused among some of the other students.

As the hat dropped on her head she hoped the inside was cleaner than the ratty outside. Her birthday tomorrow was already being threatened by her confrontation with the Dementors, if she contracted head lice due to this stupid hat she would be furious.

"Have no fear," an amused voice intoned in her ear, "I have multiple cleaning charms in place. I will not ruin your birthday...unless I sort you in the wrong house of course. That would be most unfortunate as it could ruin your next seven birthdays." The hat seemed entirely too pleased with his joke. Astoria wished he would get on with it.

"Straight to business then. Hmm...another Greengrass...you are a bit more complicated than the last one."

'Anywhere but Ravenclaw,' she idly thought. From what she had gathered they all seemed dreadfully dull...even more so than Daphne.

"Not Ravenclaw you say?" the hat interjected. "I would agree...you don't seem to be too concerned with academics."

'Less joking, more sorting,' she determinedly thought back. She was getting hungry.

"There's one every year," the hat wondered aloud before setting back to work. "Yes...you have many qualities of the other three houses...but which house do you _need_...that is the question. Better be HUFFLEPUFF!"

She looked to the Hufflepuff table and the wave of friendly smiles that greeted her, spotting one of the girls she had sat with on the train as well as the handsome Prefect that had helped her.

'Well done hat,' she mused, quickly hopping off the stool and making her way over to the table. She hoped the food was as good as Daphne promised.

* * *

_September 19, 1997_

Astoria picked at her breakfast distractedly, her mind stubbornly focused on the boy sitting one table over. Yesterday had been a bad day and she had purposely avoided him...something he immediately picked up on based his worried expression last night during dinner. He was too loyal and caring for his own good and she adored him for it despite herself.

She had promised herself long ago not to get seriously involved with anyone romantically...that it wouldn't be fair to saddle someone with her condition. She would have frivolous relationships for sure...what's the use in dying young if you weren't a bit reckless after all? But she would save the serious stuff to Daphne...she was the expert in that nonsense. Perhaps that was why she had such a long standing crush on someone as good looking and shallow as Draco. In retrospect she realized how naive and stupid she had been. Relationships didn't work that way. Without stakes or commitment it was meaningless. Her feelings for Neville were anything but meaningless.

It was supposed to be one day...one day of teaching some spells and sharing a meal. But they were having such a nice time they never actually got around to learning the spells. So she came back the next day to teach the spells. Then she returned two days later to help out in the greenhouse and test the spells in action. Then Lady Longbottom invited her to dinner the next Saturday. Then they started spending time together while they worked on their summer assignments and in the greenhouse. Then they went to the muggle cinema with Harry and Daphne...and returned a week later by themselves. Thanks in large part to Neville the month before her fifth year at Hogwarts was filled only with good days...the _best _days.

So here she was...in a relationship...an honest to goodness _real _relationship...with the nicest and most brilliant boy she had ever met...and she was terrified. She no longer found any appeal in being reckless with her or Neviile's heart. This was _not _the plan. It was easy to get angry and immature with her parents and Daphne...they were stuck with her after all. But Neville didn't deserve that and she had no desire to be that way with him. She needed him and maybe more importantly _wanted_ him in her life.

She was broken out of her thoughts by one of her housemates. "Are you planning on eating anything or are you just going to move the bits around for fun?" Madeline asked.

"To be determined," she somberly replied, never looking up from the table.

"Stop being dumb and eat," Madeline admonished.

"Yes Mum," Astoria sarcastically answered before taking a bite of sausage. The fact that her entire house knew about her condition was simultaneously the best and worst aspect of being sorted there. They had, to a person, furiously guarded her secret and helped her whenever she needed it. Unfortunately they were also ready and willing to call her out on her idiocy.

Stupid, loyal Hufflepuffs.

"You did something to Neville, didn't you?" Maddie asked.

Astoria's eyes shot to her friend. "How did you know that?" she asked in a hush.

"He came in a few minutes ago and he keeps looking over here. He looks worried," she replied.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath as she went back to stabbing at her eggs.

"You need to tell him, Tori," Madeline continued, "he deserves to know."

"Thank you _so much_ Maddie," Astoria replied insincerely, knowing she was right.

Maddie tapped her foot to get her attention. "Tori...he deserves to know and you deserve him knowing. Life's too short to waste it on the boring bits."

"Turning my own words against me is entirely unfair, Mads," she half heartedly rebutted. Maddie was right. Whatever happened with Neville he deserved to know. Her mind briefly flashed back to Daphne's four day standoff with Harry last year and she realized her behavior was remarkably similar to her sister.

"Sod that," she muttered to herself as she quickly stood up to leave. As she began to move she felt a tug on her robe.

"Take this...you need to eat," Maddie ordered, handing her two pieces of toast. She was so glad she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

She gave her friend a grateful smile and began making her way toward the Gryffindor table. The palpable relief on Neville's face as she approached confirmed that she had made the right choice.

"Can we talk?" she asked tentatively.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, immediately standing to leave with her.

"Yes. No. Maybe." she replied quietly in frustration. "We just...need to talk." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hall before she lost her nerve.

Fifteen minutes later they were seated by the lake, Neville's worried expression having returned due to her prolonged silence. Before she could begin he spoke.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked, confusion lacing every word.

"No!" she quickly replied. "Though you may want to break up with me after you hear what I have to say...and I wouldn't blame you."

"What is _wrong_ with you?" he angrily replied as if it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. "Just spit it out already so we can deal with it," he commanded.

So she did. She spent the next thirty minutes outlining her condition...the years and galleons her ancestors and her own parents had spent looking for a cure with no success. All of it.

She could tell he was grasping it but he deserved to understand the full weight her condition involved. She began explaining in terms that had resonated with her personally.

"Think about a glass of water representing a witch or wizard's life span," she continued. "Every wizard starts out with a full glass except for someone like Dumbledore...or Harry maybe. They start out with a bigger glass of water due to their power."

"So a bigger glass of water equals a longer life," Neville added, processing her words.

"Exactly," she continued. "Every normal day a bit of water is poured out until one day the glass is empty and they die. They may have physically or mentally stressful days that cause a little more water to be poured out than normal but that extra bit lost gets filled back up the next day once they rest and recover. If a witch has a child they have a lot more water poured out when they are pregnant but they can get the extra bit they lost added back over time. Are you following?"

She smiled to herself as he nodded intently, wanting her to continue.

"Because of the curse I started out with a glass that was only half full...and when I have a stressful day I lose more water than normal. But I don't get any poured back in...ever."

She could hear the sounds of the lake creatures in her periphery as Neville remained silent, processing her words.

"So how many years is your glass of water?" he asked.

"At best forty to forty five years," she immediately answered. He deserved to know the truth.

"And if you had a child?" he asked. This was it. He was the nicest person she had ever met and deserved to know the truth...regardless of its impact on their relationship.

"Subtract five to ten years based on how hard the pregnancy and childbirth turn out," she answered quietly, her eyes fixedly focused on the squid as it lazily splashed about…blissfully unaware of the drama and tension happening on the shore. "And the child may be cursed as well...there is no way of knowing until after they are born."

She had long ago given up on the thought of having a child and had been content with fussing over her nieces and nephews. She would be the exceedingly cool Aunt and she was okay with that. But with Neville...if everything worked out...it would be worth it.

As the silence dragged on she focused back on Neville, waiting for his response. He reached for her hand and began speaking.

"So my birthday...that was one of your stressful days. One of the days that you lost a bit more water than normal?"

She slowly nodded in confirmation.

"Why did you get mad at me when I brought the chair over?"

She felt so stupid at her answer. "I thought Daphne had realized I wasn't feeling well and had sent you over to help. It annoyed me."

"So Daphne worrying about you is bad?" he asked confusedly, making her feel like even more of an idiot.

"No...it's just...I know it's stupid but I hate it," she exclaimed. "I hate seeing my parents and Daphne upset about me so I try to hide it from them whenever I can. I can't help it," she finished angrily.

"But you deserve to know," she stubbornly continued. "You deserve to know what you are getting into if we become more serious. And I would totally understand if you want to break it off now before we get to that point."

Silence reigned once again as Neville pondered her response. She desperately wanted to speak but knew she had said enough. She had ten years to reconcile the implications of her condition and Neville deserved as much time as he needed to soak it in before responding. Finally…finally...he began to speak.

"What do you want?" he gently asked.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"What do _you_ want? Do you want to break up?" he repeated.

"Of course not," she replied softly. "I would understand but I don't want that. At all."

"And you promise not to try and hide it from me? That you will let me help you?"

She nodded her agreement immediately.

Her heart soared at the genuine look of relief on his face.

"The last month and a half...spending time with you...has been great...like I've spent seventeen years drinking water but now I get to drink butterbeer instead."

"So...I'm the butterbeer?" she laughed.

"Yes...exactly...and I don't want to stop getting to drink butterbeer."

She couldn't help herself and leaped at him...all of her pent up emotion releasing in one burst. Many minutes later she rested her head on his shoulder...her worries temporarily forgotten.

"We should probably head back or we will be late to class," she eventually informed him, getting to her feet and reaching for his hand.

"Let's skip class," he replied, pulling her back down.

"Neville," she admonished him half heartedly, "we'll get in trouble...lose points."

"Sod the points, I'm thirsty."

* * *

A/N: For anyone wondering the handsome Prefect that helped Astoria in first year was indeed Cedric Diggory. For me he serves as the perfect embodiment of Astoria's mantra: Life is too short to waste on the boring bits.

I've got one more of these to go before saying goodbye to Daphne, Harry and their friends. Thanks, as always, for reading.


	11. Booksmart

**Booksmart**

A/N: So I lied. This was meant to be the first part of the final chapter but it grew to be much larger than I had originally planned. So I still have one to go.

This part takes place the same day as the last installment...focusing mainly on Daphne, Hermione, and Tracey.

* * *

_September 19, 1997 10:30 p.m._

As she skulked through the corridors of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry under the invisibility cloak Daphne gained a new appreciation for her normal cloakmate.

"This is so cool!" her current cloakmate loudly proclaimed for what seemed like the millionth time, seemingly oblivious to the reason they were using the remarkable artifact in the first place.

"I swear if you don't shut up, I'm going to hex you and leave your body in an empty classroom," Daphne whispered in a much quieter voice.

"Stop overreacting," Tracey replied at the same unacceptably loud volume. "I can't help that I'm excited. This thing is amazing. Besides, no-one is going to catch us and even if they do McGonagall will- ow! Is that your wand?"

"I wasn't joking," Daphne whispered back as she dug her wand a bit further into Tracey's side. "Harry and I have never once come close to getting found out. I will never hear the end of it if I get caught with you doing this nonsense after everything we've set up."

"Okay, okay, you made your point," Tracey replied in a much quieter tone, "but the nonsense is going to be fun."

Daphne was glad Tracey did not see the smile of agreement on her face. "Well, we have to make it there safely first. So no more talking and put a silencing charm on those bottles…"

Fifteen minutes later they were standing in front of their destination. She quietly pulled out her coin and tapped out a message.

_We're here. Please save me before this loud moron ruins everything._

Seconds later her coin warmed with Harry response.

_On my way. Be nice to the moron._

"That is so cool, and I am NOT a moron" Tracey exclaimed loudly on purpose. It was too dark to see Tracey's expression but Daphne was sure she was smirking.

"We are moments away from pulling this off," she grit out. "Please. I'm begging you. Shut up."

Tracey quietly cast _Lumos _so her face was visible and stuck her tongue out in response. Despite herself Daphne smiled.

To her relief the door opened and they quickly made their way inside. After personally thanking Harry for his quick rescue the trio got down to business.

"She's in our common room revising our N.E.W.T. study schedule again," Harry said in a muted voice. "I've been sitting with her _helping_ for the last sixty minutes while I waited on you lot."

"Aww...poor Harry," Daphne replied as she rubbed his arm in sympathy.

"She was so excited that I volunteered to review it with her...said it was her favorite birthday present. Don't tell her I only did it to keep her from going to bed."

"I'll thank you for your service later," Daphne whispered huskily in his ear, prompting a smile from Harry.

"Let's wait and see if you are still able to string together a coherent sentence and we'll take it from there," he joked as they entered the Heads' common room.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, suspiciously eyeing the pair.

"Happy Birthday," they replied in unison.

"It's well after curfew and you've already wished me Happy Birthday," Hermione replied skeptically.

"We wished you a Happy Birthday but now we are wishing you a _Happy Birthday_," Tracey responded brightly, holding up the bottles of Firewhisky in her hands.

"Absolutely not," Hermione replied automatically.

"Hermione," Harry responded calmly, "don't you want to have a bit of mindless fun on your birthday?"

"That's beside the point," Hermione quickly countered, doing her best to look serious. She succeeded...for the most part.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes,'" Harry chimed in as he helpfully gathered up Hermione's things. "You deserve to have a bit of fun. Let us help you have a bit of fun."

"But I'm Head Girl!" she proclaimed indignantly.

"You sound just like Percy," Harry replied in disgust. Daphne remembered when Ron's brother was Head Boy in their third year and had to agree. As uptight as she herself was at the time even she thought the boy needed to relax.

"And you sound like Ron," she retorted. "There is no scenario where a Head Boy should ever sound like Ron."

"I'm Harry Potter," he replied cheerfully, "the normal rules don't apply to me."

Daphne and Tracey snorted. Hermione folded her arms and glared.

"I'm kidding, Hermione," Harry replied before turning his gaze to Daphne and Tracey, thoroughly bemused. "I told you she would be like this."

"Oh I believed you," Daphne said with a grin. "I just didn't expect that she would be so passionate about it."

"_She_ is going to bed," Hermione intoned before striding determinedly toward her bedroom.

Harry smiled and waved goodbye as Daphne and Tracey quickly followed Hermione. She had to give him credit. Everything Harry predicted had come to pass. She hoped the rest of his prediction would pan out.

As Hermione moved to shut her door Tracey deftly poked a foot in the gap, stopping her progress.

"Move your foot or I will deduct points," Hermione pleaded.

"Tracey stopped caring about losing points after Gryffindor screwed us out of the cup in first year," Daphne replied.

"We defeated Voldemort!" Hermione replied indignantly.

"By breaking curfew and defying McGonagall's direct orders from what I've heard," Tracey said dismissively. "Color it any way you like...you were rewarded for breaking the rules."

"Fine. I'll deduct double points from you instead," Hermione countered as she forcefully pointed at Daphne.

"She stopped caring about points after she helped slay a dark lord and sent a quarter of Slytherin house's parents to Azkaban," Tracey answered on her behalf.

"But I'm Head Girl," Hermione pleaded once again, the fire now fully gone from her voice. "I have to set an example…"

"Just hear us out, Hermione," Daphne replied as she gently pushed her way into the room and took a seat. "Tracey, Harry and I have covered every contingency so you can let your hair down in a safe, consequence free environment. All contingencies have been planned for," she said reassuringly.

"You couldn't possibly have thought of everything I am worrying about right now," Hermione countered worriedly.

Tracey gently directed Hermione to take a seat on the bed. "You are forgetting that Harry and I had Daphne helping us. She's basically the blonde, pureblood version of you. Go ahead Daphne."

"We are all of age so we aren't breaking any laws," Daphne began. "We didn't invite Ginny because she isn't of age and we didn't invite the girls in your year because Harry said they were blabbermouths. No one is going to know anything that happens in here tonight."

"Slytherin students will see you aren't-"

"Tracey and I pretended to go to bed and snuck out using Harry's invisibility cloak," Daphne interrupted. "As far as everyone in Slytherin knows we are currently tucked into our beds."

"The girls in your year could-"

"Our bed curtains are drawn and compulsion charms have been applied so nobody will even think about snooping," Tracy interjected authoritatively. "Even if they find out they won't know it has anything to do with you or Harry."

Hermione remained quiet and waited for them to continue, seemingly mollified with what she had heard so far.

"Harry threatened the prefects on duty tonight not to shirk their rounds or there would be hell to pay. He's monitoring his map as we speak to make sure they shore up anyone else messing around in the castle."

"What did he threaten them with?" Hermione asked.

"You," Daphne replied, bursting out in laughter at Hermione's offended reaction. "He said their birthday present to you would be making sure nothing happens tonight while they are on duty."

"We are only nineteen days into term. They all adore him and think I'm the second coming of McGonagall. It's not fair," she complained angrily.

"Come on, Hermione. You've got them _and _Harry terrified of upsetting you. You love it and you know it," Tracey interjected.

Hermione bowed her head in an attempt to hide the smile Tracey's words elicited. "What if Professor McGonagall finds out? She will be so disappointed in me."

"Harry told the Headmistress what we were planning tonight."

"You have got to be kidding me," Hermione said in disbelief.

"We are all of age, she was young once, you and Harry are her favorites and she trusts you both implicitly. Her words not mine, according to Harry," Tracey responded gleefully.

"We are taking advantage," Hermione moaned as she rubbed her forehead, "it's not right."

Daphne continued on..

"If there is an emergency Harry has three potions at the ready in case he needs to sober us up quickly. He is going to monitor the map even after the normal rounds are over to make sure everything is okay so we can have a good time without worrying."

Daphne could tell the steps Harry had taken on her behalf were having an affect on Hermione as her face visibly softened.

"I don't like the taste of firewhisky," Hermione continued half-heartedly.

"Don't worry," Tracey responded cheerfully. "Harry has all of the alcohol that was confiscated during last week's surprise dormitory inspection waiting for us in his room. So you have lots of choices."

"He said he turned that in!" Hermione exclaimed. "He is a horrible Head Boy."

"He's turning it in tomorrow, we promise," Tracey reassured.

"McGonagall even offered us something from her private stores if it was needed," Daphne replied, doing her best not to laugh at Hermione's reaction..

"You know, since the inspection was your idea and you've earned so much trust from the Headmistress you really only have yourself to blame for this," Tracey piled on joyfully.

"That is the most ridiculous equivocation I have ever heard," Hermione replied as she stood up and grabbed the firewhisky, briskly filling the three glasses. At their questioning looks she continued.

"I lied," Hermione continued, 'I've never tasted firewhisky so I have no idea whether I like it or not. I just wanted to see if you planned for that contingency. I can't believe you planned for that contingency."

She placed the bottle down and pulled both girls into a hug.

"Thank you," Hermione blurted forcefully, emotion now clear in her voice. "I really appreciate you and Harry doing all of this for me. I know I seem ungrateful but I just worry-"

"I think we're supposed to save the emotional declarations for when we're well and truly smashed," Tracey interrupted before she pulled back and downed her drink, eliciting a laugh from Hermione.

"Well, I have no intention of getting smashed," she said authoritatively before taking a sip and making a slight face at the taste. "But I suppose one or two would be fine."

"Ohhh…" Hermione exclaimed happily before taking a larger sip, "my throat feels so nice and warm now."

Daphne exchanged a knowing glance with Tracey before downing her own drink. Hermione was right...it was rather pleasant.

* * *

Sixty minutes and three drinks later Daphne was having the _best_ time. She was currently lying on the floor, her feet on Hermione's bed, staring at the lampshade on Hermione's end table, pleasantly smiling at how well the night was going. She had the_ best_ friends. They were so funny. And the lampshade was the loveliest shade of green. It reminded her of Harry's eyes. Harry was the _best_. Daphne loved him so much. She was broken out of her musings by her best friend in the whole world.

"Time for another drink," Tracey declared happily.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully as she held out her glass to be refilled, chuckling when Tracey spilled a bit on her hand. Daphne snorted as she watched Hermione lick her hand clean.

With her task complete Tracey plopped back down on the bed next to Hermione. "If you ever got a tattoo what would it be?"

Hermione scrunched her face in disgust and responded. "I would never get a tattoo," she proclaimed.

"Me neither," Daphne joined in. "It's unprofessional."

"And you are stuck with it for life. What if you changed your mind years later?" Hermione added.

"Not to mention the risk of infection," Daphne interjected.

"Exactly," Hermione agreed.

"I'm not sure how but I think the firewhisky is making you two even more uptight," Tracey responded dramatically. "I'm not going to drag you at wandpoint to the tattoo shop...I just want to know what you would get if you had to."

"Lightning bolt," they both replied in unison, causing all three to burst out in laughter. Harry was the best. Tracey and Hermione were the best.

"What about you, Tracey?" Hermione asked after the laughter died down.

"Well I was going to say a dragon but now I want to get a lightning bolt too. Maybe over the Christmas break we could meet in muggle London and-"

"No!" Hermione and Daphne replied in unison again before dissolving back into giggles.

"It was worth a shot," Tracey mused pleasantly as she slumped lazily against Hermione's headboard.

"If anyone has earned the right to get a lightning bolt tattoo it would be me," Hermione stated matter of factly. "I was his friend for years before you Johnny Come Latelys showed up."

"Johnny Come Whatlys?" Tracey asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"It's a muggle thing," Daphne supplied before replying to Hermione. "I would think the fact that I helped Harry end Voldemort using-"

Shit. She'd almost revealed how they did it. She needed to be more careful.

"I almost had you!" Hermione exclaimed in disgust. "Let's have another drink," she abruptly commanded, holding her glass out for Tracey to refill.

Daphne thought that was an excellent idea. She sat up quickly and held her glass out for Tracey as well.

After another round of drinks were consumed Hermione continued on her rant. "I can't _believe _you _still _won't tell me how you did it. It's only thanks to _me_ you ended up together after all," she declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Daphne lifted her head to look at Hermione. "How did you work that out?"

Hermione looked so pleased with herself. "Harry just casually mentioned you were pretty one day. It was _me_ who checked on you and your family to make sure you weren't dark. It was _me _who encouraged Harry to get to know you. If _I_ hadn't encouraged him, Harry would have never talked to you. So...you know...you're welcome."

It was all Daphne could do to not burst out laughing at how hilariously wrong Hermione had gotten it. The five drinks she had consumed weren't doing her any favors. She was suddenly struck with an idea.

"I'll be right back," she exclaimed as she stood up and bolted out of the room so she could talk to Harry.

She found him sitting in his bed awake, looking at the Marauders Map. Just like he promised. He was the best. She quickly joined him, plopping her head in his lap.

"Hi," she said, giggling like a loon.

"Having a good time?" he asked, thoroughly amused by her behavior.

"The best!" she exclaimed excitedly. "But I want you to give me permission to share something under the oath!"

"Uh oh," Harry, replied worriedly. "We talked about this Daphne. Maybe you've had enough-"

She quickly put a hand over his mouth to stop him talking. Unfortunately due to her dulled reflexes it turned out to be a bit more of a punch than she had intended. Harry didn't seem to mind though. She could feel him smiling under her hand. He was the best.

She furiously shook her head in disagreement. "Hermione is taking credit for getting us together. I just want to tell her how you set her up! About the fake romance!" She started giggling at the thought before she caught herself and tried to look serious. She needed to look serious if she was going to convince Harry she could reveal that part safely.

Harry gently pulled her hand from his mouth. "You promise that is all you will share?"

She smirked to herself at how splendidly she had pulled this off. She nodded her confirmation soberly and sincerely.

"Okay," he said warmly, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "Even as ridiculous as you look right now I trust you."

Daphne ignored the bit about her looking ridiculous and focused on the other bit. She trusted him too! She loved him so much. She was so lucky.

"Daphne?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Aren't you meant to be going back in there?"

"Oh, right," she mumbled as she reluctantly got up. Harry's lap had been really comfortable.

"I'll be back soon, Hare Bear," she said with a wave as she made her way back to Hermione's room.

Tracey seemed genuinely surprised when she returned. "We thought we'd lost you!"

Daphne scoffed as she poured herself another drink. "I said I would be right back!"

"That was thirty minutes ago, Daphne," Tracey replied, causing Hermione to laugh and point at her.

"Think that's funny do you?", Daphne replied, trying to ignore the fact that the five minutes she thought she'd spent in Harry's lap was actually thirty. "Fine. Harry said I could tell you a secret but if you're not interested-"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed as she snapped to attention, the desperation clear in her voice.

"You asked for it," she smugly began.

"Harry mentioned me to you on purpose. He wanted to ask me for help with his idea but needed to know I was trustworthy. He knew you would look into my family and report back."

Hermione looked dumbfounded. "So you're saying...Harry had a plan the whole time?"

"Yes!" she enthused. "We weren't even dating for the first few months...we were just pretending to date so we could work on the plan together." If she could remember this in the morning she wanted to save Hermione's reaction as a pensieve memory.

Daphne wasn't sure how it was possible but somehow Hermione's look of astonishment grew even larger. "I- we- you-" she mumbled incoherently before holding out her glass for another drink. She downed it immediately then continued to stare into the distance.

After a few moments Tracey burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daphne asked. "We fooled you to."

"The look on her face," she gasped. "It's just...too...funny."

Daphne suddenly realized there was something else she could share. Something not covered under the oath.

"Tracey, do you remember when I started talking to Harry? When we were joking about our first meeting?"

"Your first date in the Chamber of Secrets?" Tracey said with a laugh. "That was hilarious!"

"You told her about the basilisk?" Hermione exclaimed, finally coming back to her senses.

"That was real?" Now it was Tracey who wore the gobsmacked expression. "You made up the bit about the sword though, right? Right?"

Daphne folded her arms in triumph and slowly shook her head no.

"Where is the other bottle?"


	12. Avengers: Endgame

A/N: We are skipping ahead in time to a few months after graduation.

**Avengers: Endgame**

_Monday, October 31,1998: 2:00 p.m._

As Daphne exited the library she was met with the familiar chill of October in London. She smiled to herself at the comfort and warmth the charmed jumper she was wearing provided. There were many aspects of attending a muggle university she enjoyed and the option to wear such comfortable clothing every day was high on the list.

As much as she enjoyed her seven years at Hogwarts it was, at its heart, a very isolating and somewhat stifling experience. Getting to spread her wings and experience life a bit more after graduation had been invigorating...and muggle London had been her salvation. Since she had become involved with Harry she greatly preferred the intimate times they were able to spend away from the Potter spotlight. And now that her role in vanquishing Voldemort was known by the public it was a necessity.

Away from the wizarding world the expectations that came with being a Greengrass, the significant other of Harry Potter, and (now) a co-vanquisher of Voldemort faded away. At City University she was simply Daphne...the slightly guarded student studying business with decent taste in music but absolutely no clue about television shows and movies. She and Harry were working on that together but they both had a long way to go.

Instead of her normal apparition home she decided to make the twenty minute walk and tube ride from campus back to Grimmauld Place. It would provide her one more chance to finalize her thoughts before confronting Harry about his recent behavior. She thought they had weathered his transition from student to Quidditch professional but his recent inexplicable absences and strange behavior had her concerned.

After spending almost two years in his orbit Daphne thought she had Harry completely and totally figured out. The last two weeks though? It had been new and different. Daphne did not like or want new and different as far as Harry was concerned.

She initially chalked it up to the combination of the upcoming anniversary of his parents' death and his impending first start for the Chudley Cannons. It turns out one of the benefits of signing with such a dreadful team was being elevated to a starting position was much easier. The fact that Chudley's ticket sales had doubled after his signing only made the promotion even more certain.

But now she felt it was something else...something more. He was hiding something...and whatever it was he was nervous about it.

As she approached the house she realized the extra minutes of thought her commute provided were unnecessary. When it came to Harry she was impatient and it was time to bring this new and different development out into the open. She resolved to talk with him as soon as she arrived home and help him through whatever it was. The promotional interviews he had scheduled for that morning were bound to have put him in a salty mood but there was nothing for it. She wanted her Harry back and she wanted him back as soon as possible.

"Harry?" she called haltingly as she entered the house.

She was quickly greeted by Kreacher. "Master Potter is in the sitting room with the muggleborn," he stated pleasantly as he grabbed her school bag. "They have been waiting for you," he continued as he scuttled up the steps to put her bag away.

"Any idea what it's about?" she asked.

Kreacher stopped and bowed his head in shame, not turning back to look at her. "Kreacher does not know. Kreacher tried but they were speaking very quietly. My apologies, mistress."

"It's fine, Kreacher," she stated as seriously as possible. She had quickly learned that Kreacher was annoyed with any outright forgiveness of his self perceived failures. Slight disappointment tinged with just a bit of anger was the best option and always seemed to soothe the aged elf's soul. It took Harry a few months but he had finally gotten the hang of it which improved their relationship immensely. Hermione had never mastered it and Daphne suspected she never would. Daphne was fully convinced in ten years Kreacher would still be referring to her as "the muggleborn."

"Could you bring us some tea?" she asked as she began walking toward the sitting room.

"Winky has already served tea," Kreacher muttered in disgust as he continued his trek up the stairs. The ongoing rivalry between the Potter house elves (friendly between Winky and Dobby, borderline hostile between Kreacher and the other two) was a constant source of amusement.

As she entered the room she was completely taken aback by how nervous Hermione looked. She seemed to be a tightly wound coil ready to spring at any moment. Daphne got the distinct impression that her arrival was that moment.

"How was your day?" Harry asked with forced calmness. As much as he had learned from her over the last year and a half Daphne could tell he was equally as nervous as Hermione...at this point he was much better at hiding it. But she knew.

"My day was fine," Daphne replied as she took a seat and casually poured herself some tea. "Are you going to tell me what is going on before Hermione spontaneously combusts?"

Harry laughed while Hermione seemed to become even more nervous. Harry reached for her free hand on the table and spoke.

"Hermione and I would like to talk to you about an idea she has. I need you to stay calm and hear her out."

"Why wouldn't I be calm?" she replied indignantly. "You are starting to worry me now."

"Promise me, Daphne," Harry replied seriously. "Promise me you will do your best to stay calm and listen to what she has to say."

She looked into his eyes and immediately relaxed. She slowly nodded and waited for them to continue.

"It's about Astoria...her condition," Hermione began tentatively. "I've been talking to Harry and I've done some research. I'd like to try and help. I think that _we _can help."

Daphne's eyes snapped toward Harry. "That wasn't your secret to tell," she admonished him.

"He didn't!" Hermione replied quickly. "Not right away…"

"Astoria gave me permission to tell her," Harry interjected. "You know how Hermione is….she figured out something was going on with Astoria over the winter holiday last year and kept badgering me about what was going on."

Daphne closed her eyes and took a breath. As much as she wanted to lecture Hermione on all the experts they had consulted...all the galleons they had wasted...all the failures that had sucked the hope out of Astoria and her family over the years...she willed herself to hear her out and stay calm. She promised Harry she would stay calm.

"You've been working on this since last year?" she asked. Daphne could not imagine a scenario where Hermione and Harry could have kept such a secret from her for that long.

"No. Last year was spent on my apparition project and N.E.W.T.'s," Hermione replied.

Despite herself Daphne's defensiveness regarding Astoria rose once again. "So now that those are over you are moving onto the next experiment? My sister isn't some project you can choose to work on until you get bored and move to something else you find more interesting."

"Daphne-" Harry began before being interrupted by Hermione.

"No, Harry...it's fair," Hermione continued, much calmer than before. She took a drink of tea and gathered herself. "You asked the same questions. Daphne deserves to get the same answers as well."

"When I started at Hogwarts...when I learned about magic...I read anything and everything I could. I remembered reading in Hogwarts: A History that it was impossible to apparate in or out of Hogwarts and immediately resolved to do it. I promised myself by the time I left school I would figure it out."

Daphne's frustration grew as she just wanted Hermione to get to the point. "I'm not sure what this has to do with-"

Harry pulled his chair closer and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to his side. "Just give her a chance, Daph."

She leaned in and and instantly relaxed. She trusted Harry and she trusted Hermione. She nodded for Hermione to continue.

"I actually started learning about apparition straight-away at the start of term. I'd frightened away everyone else so I had plenty of free time on my own. Then I became friends with Harry and Ron and I didn't give my project another thought for years. There were too many practical things I needed to study and learn about to help Harry."

She stopped looking at her tea and met Daphne's eyes. "But then you two saved us all and I was so relieved! I thought I had done my part in bringing you two together and was so happy to just enjoy my seventh year and go back to studying and my old project."

"Then on my birthday when you told me that Harry had a plan all along and had purposely set me up to learn about you-"

"I didn't tell you that to make you feel foolish, Hermione...I just thought it was funny," Daphne interjected.

"It's got nothing to do with being mad at Harry for tricking me, Daphne," Hermione continued. "I realized a few days later that he should have never had to do that...that I should have been the one to help him."

"So...you're jealous of me?" Daphne asked in confusion. It didn't jibe with how Hermione had treated her over the last year...at all.

"Hermione thinks it's her fault that I-" Harry interrupted before Hermione raised her hands to stop him.

"We talked about this, Harry...it's okay. You explained your reasons and you were right. I probably would have done exactly what you predicted," Hermione said in resignation. She turned her eyes back to Daphne.

"It wasn't jealousy, Daphne. It was disappointment...disappointment with myself...that I had led Harry to the point where he didn't think I trusted or believed in him any more." She looked so ashamed.

"After I realized all that I didn't know what to do with myself. So I did what I always do when I'm unmoored...I threw myself into my studies and became obsessed with my apparition project. I thought that it would make me feel...I don't know...like I'd accomplished something important."

"And then I did it…and gave my presentation...and was published in an academic journal...and I felt...nothing. Nothing like what it felt like when I helped Harry. I had wasted a year on something that meant nothing. If anything I had exposed security weaknesses of the castle. And I realized I didn't want to do that any more...to waste my time on things that didn't matter."

"Your sister isn't a project to me, Daphne," she continued, determination now clear in her voice. "She's someone that I think I can help...that _we_ can help."

Daphne felt long dormant emotions surging but quickly squashed them down. Having to watch her sister go through the cycle of false hope once again...she didn't think she could bear it.

"My family has been trying to cure this condition for hundreds of years...spent countless hours and galleons on research and donations to charity to make amends," she said, the skepticism clear in her voice.

"She understands all that Daph," Harry interjected. "Your parents explained-"

"You've spoken to _my parents_ about this?" she asked abruptly. "When?"

"Harry didn't want to involve you or Astoria unless we thought there was a real possibility of success. So we started talking with them two weeks ago. After talking to them and diving into their research I'm even more convinced we have a shot...and Harry is too."

As much as she wanted to be angry that they'd gone behind her back the logic was sound. And it was heartwarming to know that Harry was trying to save her and Astoria further unnecessary grief if the idea didn't pan out.

"You've said 'we' several times now. Who is 'we'? You and Harry?"

Hermione smiled..clearly relieved that they had made it this far. "Me, Harry, and you hopefully...but it's more than that."

Hermione speaking in vague riddles reminded her of Dumbledore at his most frustrating. No more beating around the bush.

"Convince me," she commanded.

A warm smile broke out on Harry's face and as much as she wanted to be annoyed it had the opposite affect...annoying her in an entirely different way. He took over the conversation.

"You said that generations of your family have spent loads of time and money looking for a cure and donating to charities to make amends, right?" At her nod he continued.

"Do you remember how I explained the security Dumbledore used on the Mirror of Erised to protect the stone?" he asked.

"The only way you could get the stone would be if you didn't want to use it," she answered, not quite sure where this was going.

"Why did the people your family worked with try to help?" he continued.

"Because they were the experts in their field and we paid them accordingly," she answered, now starting to become annoyed with Harry's obtuseness.

"And why has your family donated so much to charity over the years?" he plowed on.

"Because it was the right thing to do to make amends," she answered, instantly causing Harry's eyebrows to rise. She reluctantly gave the real answer.

"Because we were advised by the experts that it could possibly help offset the atrocities that caused the curse."

Hermione resumed the questioning...now in a much gentler tone. "When you agreed to help Harry were you doing it to make amends for the curse?"

"Of course not," she exclaimed.

"Come on," Harry coaxed. "You're telling me there wasn't a little thought in the back of your mind that helping me might help cure your sister?"

"No!" she nearly shouted. "If I had been thinking about that my spell never would have worked."

She gasped in realization.

"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed. "You and Harry did this amazing thing for all of us simply because it was the right thing to do. Whatever your ancestors did to allow for such a curse it would have to have be horrific and unjustifiable. I think the only way your family could make amends is to help others honestly with no expectations. In helping Harry and all of us I think you and your parents have done that. But that's just a part of it. Other people have to recognize it as well."

"Other people?" she asked dumbly.

"I'm not doing this to be paid...I'm not doing it for recognition...I'm not doing it because I find it interesting. Well I do find it interesting but that's beside the point. I'm doing it for you and your family. And I'm not the only one."

A million thoughts were swirling in Daphne's mind as the hope she had held at bay had pushed its way to the forefront after many years. "What do you mean you're not the only one?" she asked.

"Ron's brother is a curse breaker for Gringotts. Your parents gave us permission to speak to him about your sister's condition and he immediately offered to help in any way he could...weekends...late nights after work...free of charge. He spoke to some of his colleagues about Astoria's condition and they want to help as well," Hermione explained.

"Why? I don't understand," Daphne asked. It was becoming too much.

"You saved them, Daphne," Hermione stated simply. "You and Harry saved all of us. I've spoken with the Hogwarts staff and they've promised to give me all the time I need if I have questions I think they could help with. They have many connections with other schools and said they could reach out to any specific experts we thought could help...that they would call in every favor they had to make it happen."

Everything they were saying reminded her about the random leaps of logic and theoretical assumptions that had invigorated her when creating Harry's spell and she desperately wanted to believe them. She suddenly realized that she had embedded herself into Harry's side.

"There's more," he said warmly, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Of course there was. Harry Potter was involved and whenever Harry was involved there was always _more_. Always.

"Hermione thinks the biggest remaining roadblock will be learning what specifically your ancestor had done to warrant such a curse," Harry continued. "We happen to have something that will allow us to go straight to the source."

"The Resurrection Stone," she blurted as another piece of the puzzle snapped into place.

"Your parents said that the specific person responsible and what they had done was lost over time. I've begun doing some research on your lineage and Madam Pince has been really helpful in reaching out for some older texts. Ilvermorny has a few promising things they will be sending for us to borrow next week and-"

"You're starting to ramble, Hermione," Harry interrupted calmly, "keep going."

"Right...sorry...we can get into the details later," Hermione corrected before moving on to the next point. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"So once we finish the research, use the stone, and come up with the countercurse, we then have maybe the most powerful wizard alive...the owner of the most powerful wand ever created...whose life you've positively impacted more than anyone else...who can cast the spell."

"So that means you can't dump me," Harry said softly into her ear as she continued to process all she had learned over the last thirty minutes.

She laughed at the absurdity of it all. "You are such an idiot," she muttered as she stood and quickly made her way to Hermione, pulling her into a fierce hug.

"Thank you," Daphne whispered as she felt Harry begin rubbing her back and tears started to fall. "Let's do it."

* * *

_October 31,1998: 7:00 p.m_

They had spent four hours discussing next steps and how Daphne could start helping Hermione with her research. She and Harry were now ensconced in _their _booth at that _their_ pub.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"Everything," she said with a laugh. "I mean...I'd given up, Harry. Astoria asked us to give up and stop trying so she could live her life. And now I'm sitting here thinking about dropping out of University so I can work on this!"

"Astoria would be furious if you did that," Harry pointed out correctly.

"All the more reason to do it," she replied, causing Harry to laugh before becoming more serious.

"How do you think she will take it?" he continued.

"Before Neville she would have probably been like you...she would tell everyone that they didn't need to go through the trouble and then she would brood."

"I do not brood...anymore," Harry brooded.

"You're right. Now you would still think you weren't worth the trouble but you would smile and say 'okay'. For me."

"That's fair," he said with a laugh before becoming more serious.

"There is something else I need to ask you," he said nervously.

"Okay," she replied tentatively, thrown off by his sudden change in tone. He quickly reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"I know we agreed to wait until you were done with University to talk about this...and I understood and agreed with all of your points...but you mean everything to me...and today seems like the perfect time to ask..."

All other sound faded away as Daphne realized what was happening. Her logical side had insisted that they should wait for this...that they were happy and there was plenty of time. Her logical side was currently being drowned out by every other voice in her head screaming 'Yes!'. She realized Harry was still talking.

"And it may even help with the spell...not that I'm asking for that reason...I mean I would ask for that reason if it would help in any way but that's not the reason I'm- oh god I am really mucking this up," he said in frustration as he quickly reached into his pocket and moved to kneel in front of her.

"Yes!" she replied before the question had been asked.

* * *

_Saturday, November 7, 1998_

As she sat waiting for her sister to arrive Daphne thought back to the last time she was in this room at The Three Broomsticks...how far they had come since she nervously waited for her parents approval in helping Harry. It seemed oddly appropriate.

"They should be here by now, don't you think?" Hermione asked nervously as she paced the floor.

"Hermione, sit down," Harry commanded. "You're making me nervous."

As if on cue Astoria and Neville arrived. Her eyes lit up when she spotted Daphne.

"No-one told me the 'Girl Who Loved' was going to be here!" she commented excitedly.

Normally Daphne would have been supremely annoyed at Astoria mentioning her Chocolate Frog Card description. Today though, she was too excited to be annoyed.

"Why is Daphne smiling at that joke? And why is Hermione here?" Astoria asked, suspicion clear in her voice.

"It's good to see you Tori," Daphne answered as she hugged her in greeting. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

A/N: And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make.


	13. The Hangover

A/N: This unexpected, unplanned chapter is dedicated to my dog whose insistent desire to be walked is directly responsible for this idea popping into my head out of nowhere while we strolled through the neighborhood.

So all credit (or blame) goes to Mattingly for this one.

**The Hangover**

As she struggled up the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place, Astoria Longbottom let out a groan of discomfort. Everything felt swollen…everything ached…everything made her tired. Even the three stupid steps in front of her sister's home gave her trouble. And because the gods of humanity were particularly cruel, most wizarding modes of transportation were now not safe for her given her condition…meaning she had to walk even more than in the past. Life was cruel. Cruel and unforgiving.

She felt her husband place a supportive hand on the small of her back and stubbornly pushed it away. "This is all your fault you know," she grunted.

"As I recall you were involved as well," Neville responded in an entirely too pleasant manner as he knocked on the front door.

Within seconds the door opened and Astoria felt a bit better at the worried expression on the elf who greeted her. "Miss Tori be needing to sit down," Winky commanded as she pushed past Neville and escorted her inside.

"Finally, someone who understands my suffering," she commented as Neville looked on with a smirk.

"I'll get you some tea," Neville replied before heading toward the kitchen.

The elf quickly ushered her to the sitting room and led her to a nearby couch. "Winky be letting Mistress know you've arrived," she informed before bustling away.

She was only allowed to revel in the blissful state of being off her feet for mere seconds before a young boy bustled into the room, stopping short at the sight of her. "Aunt Tori you are huge!" the boy blurted in amazement, eyes bulging.

"Cy! Aunt Tori is here and she's huge now!"

Her other nephew came running in and did his best to not look as amused by her current state. His eyes only bulged slightly. He instantly became her favorite nephew.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Nate," the boy chided before coming over and giving her a hug.

Sorry, Aunt Tori," Nate apologized. He wasn't very convincing.

"What are we apologizing for in here?" Daphne worriedly chimed in as she entered the room.

"Nothing to be worried about," Astoria interjected. "Nate here just made a comment about how large I am at the moment."

"She's huge," Nate repeated. He really liked saying that word.

"That's enough, _Nathaniel_," Daphne scolded…sort of. The smile on her face took away significantly from the seriousness of her words. Besides, Astoria knew she deserved it based on the number of jokes she had made at Daphne expense during her pregnancies. And she and Neville were the ones who purposely decided to wait so long to have children. Karma was a real bitch.

"Call your dad through the floo and tell him Uncle Neville and Aunt Tori are here," Daphne instructed, causing both boys to scurry out of the room.

Daphne took a nearby seat and appraised her. "Nate's not wrong, you really are huge," she said with a smirk.

"You're loving this aren't you," Astoria mused.

"A bit," Daphne laughed. "What did you call me when I was pregnant? Dagrid?"

"Well I'm paying for it now," Astoria groaned as she tried (and failed) to make herself more comfortable. "Well…Neville and I are paying for it," she said with a soft smile as Neville entered the room and handed over a cup of tea. She was sure it was just how she liked it.

"What am I paying for?" Neville asked cheerfully as he sat down in a nearby chair and pulled her feet into his lap. She bit back a groan of pleasure as he began massaging her ankles. She had the _best_ husband.

"I was just telling Daphne here that I've been a bit out of sorts the last few weeks…"

"That's one way of putting it," he mumbled.

"As much as I enjoy talking about my misery where is the girl of the hour?" Astoria asked. I thought she'd be bouncing off the walls thinking about going to Hogwarts tomorrow." .

Daphne's smile dimmed as she looked at the nearby steps. "She's in her room…she spent the afternoon at the Weasleys and apparently there was a discussion about tomorrow's sorting with the other kids. Artie made a joke about where she would end up and…well you know how she is."

Astoria felt a different type of ache as she thought about her niece. She'd gotten so much of the best parts of her parents…intelligence…loyalty…kindness…but unfortunately she'd gotten the worst bits as well. She worried entirely too much, hated being the center of attention, and had no idea how brilliant she was.

As Sophia grew up within the cocoon of her immediate family such concerns were not much of an issue. But the expectations and spotlight of being the first born child of the slayers of Voldemort seemed to affect her over the last year as her upcoming attendance at Hogwarts loomed. Even one of her prettiest features, her startling green eyes, were now a negative…a neon flashing sign to everyone who saw her that she was Harry Potter's daughter.

There was also the fact that Harry had become a Quidditch legend in his fifteen years at Chudley. Since his retirement there had been many debates about which of Harry's accomplishments, defeating Voldemort or securing a league title for the Cannons, was more impressive. The fact that he'd done it five times in his career and the Cannons had dropped back to their familiar place at the bottom of the table without Harry made it the clear choice in Astoria's mind.

Astoria wasn't a Quidditch expert but based on her build and flying skill she knew that Sophia could be an excellent Seeker if she wanted to. But the girl always chose to play Chaser…to be one of the three helping the team as opposed to the one most likely deciding the outcome. Astoria couldn't blame her…the poor girl had enough pressure to deal with and Astoria suspected the fact that her father would be starting his first year as the Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor wasn't helping.

She loved all three of the Potter children but Sophia held a special place in her heart. She was the first, she was a girl, and she was the most like Daphne. And it appeared she needed a pep talk.

* * *

She gave a soft knock on the bedroom door before poking her head in. "I can't believe you made your favorite Aunt walk all they way up those stairs to find you," she joked.

"Sorry, Aunt Tori," Sophia mumbled, before taking a seat at her desk.

"S'all right," she replied as she plopped down on the nearby bed, "one of us had to come tell you to stop being ridiculous and I drew the short straw."

"Mum told you," Sophia replied, frowning at her mother's betrayal.

"You know none of us care what house you are sorted in-"

"I know," Sophia said as she rolled her eyes, "Mum and Dad have been telling me that and 'checkers not chess' non-stop for the last week and it's driving me mad."

"So why are you hiding up here than?"

"I am _not_ hiding," Sophia lied, shooting a thoroughly unconvincing glare at her. She was so much like Daphne.

"Okay," Astoria continued in a much softer voice. "Why don't you tell me why you're _not_ _hiding_ up here instead? I mean, I walked all the way up here….it's the least you could do."

Sophia looked to be deep in consideration for several seconds. "You promise you won't say anything?"

"Of course, Soph. Spill."

Sophia picked up her recently purchased wand and stared at it as she began speaking. "Mum and Dad think I'm worried about being sorted into Ravenclaw but that's not it. It's just…I _want_ to be sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Astoria asked kindly.

"Dad told me that the sorting hat takes into account where we want to be sorted and I wish I _wanted_ to be sorted into Gryffindor…or Slytherin. But I don't. I _want_ to be a Ravenclaw. Almost everyone in our family…even the Weasleys….is a Gryffindor or Slytherin….they _wanted_ to be a Gryffindor or Slytherin. You, Aunt Dora and Teddy are Hufflepuffs. I hate being different."

Sophia casually waved her wand and blue and bronze sparks filled the room. "That weird old man at the wand store wouldn't shut up about Dad and his wand. He made me try every wand in the shop with a phoenix feather. He looked so disappointed when the one with the thestral hair chose me."

"Did your dad look disappointed?" Astoria asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not," Sophia replied brusquely. "But he's my dad…he's not allowed to say anything."

Astoria thought back to some of the truly awful parents she had grown up around. They would have had no problem expressing their displeasure with their children over something so stupid…Lucius Malfoy immediately sprung to mind. Even Neville's Gran still casually insulted Neville from time to time simply because he wasn't his father. Sophia didn't realize how lucky she was but Astoria thought that was understandable…she had no real concept of how lucky she had been as a child either.

Astoria knew Sophia's worries would seem silly to her when she grew up but unfortunately that did not help in the here and now. Eleven year old Sophia didn't want to hear 'it will get better'.

An idea popped into her head that could make her niece feel better about her choice. Daphne and Hermione would be furious with her for a bit but it would be worth it and she knew they would eventually understand. Besides, Sophia was going to find out eventually, anyway. At the very least it would distract Sophia from worrying for a bit and allow her to enjoy her last evening at home.

"Dobby!" she called and the elf appeared instantly. "Is Master Potter home yet?" At the elf's nod she continued on. "Can you have him come up to Sophia's room right away?"

The elf nodded and turned a worried look to Sophia who was once again sadly considering her wand. "Kreacher and Winky have made Sophia's favorites for dinner and Dobby prepared dessert to be extra sweet…just the way Sophia likes it."

"Mum's not going to like that," Sophia said.

"Daphne Potter instructed Dobby to make it that way for Sophia. Dobby thinks she will miss Sophia very much…so will Dobby," the elf finished quietly before popping out of sight.

"Good thing your mum doesn't know you want to be a Ravenclaw," Astoria said, "I reckon she would have told Dobby to use salt instead of sugar."

"That isn't funny, Aunt Tori," Sophia shot back.

"I'm sorry…you are right," Astoria replied in her most consoling tone as she internally cursed her insensitivity. Her normal blunt approach didn't work so well with insecure eleven year olds. She tried again.

"Did your dad ever tell you that he told the hat-"

"Not Slytherin," Sophia interrupted as she rolled her eyes, "and he ended up marrying a Slytherin. "I've heard that story a million times."

"Ahh…but did I ever tell you what I told the hat? I believe my exact words were 'anywhere but Ravenclaw.'"

At her niece's incredulous look she continued on. "All the Ravenclaws I knew were dreadfully dull, you see."

Before Sophia could reply in protest the door swung open, revealing Harry. "Sophia, everyone is here and dinner is about ready…you need to come down."

"We're working on it," Astoria interjected. "But I need you to do me a favor first. I need the notes."

Harry looked very confused. "What notes?"

"The_ three_ notes," Astoria continued as she gave him a significant look. "You know…_the_ notes."

Harry's eyes goggled as recognition dawned. "Are you serious? I thought you all agreed to wait- They are going to kill us when they find out."

"It's for a good cause," Astoria commented. She glanced toward Sophia and knew she had him. Harry's children had always been his weakness.

'I can't believe I'm doing this," he mumbled as he reached for several nearby pieces of parchment and hastily scribbled a line on each before handing them over.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll take the blame," Astoria assured.

"You're nine months pregnant! They'll have to focus their energy on a target they can actually take their frustrations out on. And they know a lot of spells," he muttered, dragging a hand nervously through his hair.

Sophia had watched the exchange between her father and aunt in fascination and was now staring hungrily at the three pieces of parchment as if they held the answers to the meaning of life.

Harry looked at Sophia pointedly and cryptically declared "not until you're seventeen," before leaving.

"Where was I?" Astoria continued as Harry left the room and she refocused on Sophia.

Sophia's excitement dimmed as she remembered what Astoria had been saying before her father arrived. "You said you hate Ravenclaws," she supplied, betrayal evident in her voice.

"I never said hate…just that they were dreadfully dull…and I don't think that anymore. My point is I was as clueless as your father. Even your mum says she wished she'd been sorted into Ravenclaw."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Sophia replied, staring once again at her wand. Although she was frowning there was a bit of hope in her voice.

"I can prove it," Astoria continued on, "do you remember us telling you about how ill I was growing up and that your Mum and Dad helped Aunt Hermione come up with a cure?"

"Yes," Sophia sighed dramatically. "What does that have to do-"

"Patience, Soph. Patience. I promise you will enjoy the story."

Sophia's eyes were once again drawn to the mysterious pieces of parchment in Astoria's hand. She waited quietly for Astoria to continue.

"Your Dad cast the spell to cure me the year before you were born but we had to wait a bit to make sure the curse was actually gone," she continued. "We all agreed we would celebrate when I was symptom free after five years. Your mum was well into her pregnancy with Cy at the time so she didn't get to join in the fun. Because Daphne couldn't join us and because we enjoyed ourselves so much the girls all agreed to celebrate again after ten years.

On the ten year anniversary your Dad, Uncle Ron and Uncle Neville volunteered to watch all the kids so me, Daphne, Hermione, and your mum's friend Tracey could celebrate again. Your Mum and Hermione are pretty serious most of the time but when they decide to let loose they really go all out. That night we had _a lot_ of fun…"

Sophia was hanging on her every word now. The thought of her mother having fun seemed to be particularly fascinating to the girl.

"Near the end of the night Tracey suggested we do something to memorialize what we'd accomplished and we were all so happy and relaxed at that point and…well…"

She handed the first parchment to her niece.

"_Astoria Longbottom has a tattoo of a lightning bolt on her right wrist_," Sophia read aloud, clearly confused. "I don't understand. I've never seen-"

Astoria held up her arm for inspection, confirming that the note spoke the truth. Sophia's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh it gets better," Astoria supplied as she held out the next piece of parchment.

Sophia quickly came back to her senses and hungrily snatched the next piece of paper. "There is no way. Aunt Hermione?"

"And this one's my favorite," Astoria continued, handing the final piece of parchment to Sophia.

"Mum!?" Sophia nearly shouted before staring off into the distance…her worldview now forever changed.

"The next day your mum and Aunt Hermione were panicked at what they had done so we cast a spell so they would be a secret just between us." Astoria was all set to explain the charm they'd used before she was interrupted by her niece.

"The _Fidelius_, like we have on the house," Sophia concluded, "and Dad's the secret keeper!"

"You smart people are so annoying!" Astoria exclaimed in mock disgust. "I didn't know about that charm until seventh year!"

Sophia smiled at the compliment and Astoria knew it had been worth sharing the secret with her.

"I still don't know what this has to do with me not fitting in," Sophia said in confusion.

"I'm getting to that and stop saying stupid things. You fit in perfectly," she admonished, drawing another smile.

"We were all set to keep it a secret for the rest of our lives but then I changed my mind. You were nine at the time and we already knew where you were most likely headed at Hogwarts. I thought, once you turned seventeen, we could let you know our secret and if you wanted we could complete the set."

"Set?"

She pointed at the paper revealing her secret.

"Hufflepuff"

She then pointed at the parchment telling Hermione's secret.

"Gryffindor"

Then her mother's parchment.

"Slytherin"

Finally, she pointed at her niece.

"Ravenclaw"

That drew another smile from her niece and she continued on. It was now time to be a little blunt. "As smart as you are you're still eleven years old and eleven year olds can be dumb."

"Hey!" Sophia protested through her laugh.

"Your dad was dumb at eleven because he didn't want to be a Slytherin. I was dumb at eleven because I didn't want to be a Ravenclaw. And you're dumb because you worry about things you don't need to worry about. Don't worry about wanting to be a Ravenclaw, be proud of it! I know we all are. And if any of the kids your age make a comment than they're dumb. Okay?"

"Okay," Sophia replied. "Mum really said I could get that tattoo when I was seventeen?"

"It's to do with your father," Astoria said before playfully rolling her eyes. "She pretended to be embarrassed the next day but I could tell she liked it. Your Aunt Hermione too."

"Why the right wrist?" Sophia asked as she stared in amazement at the newfound discovery once again.

"It was your mum's idea. She said she wanted to see it every time she was doing something mundane…casting a spell…using a quill…eating…to remind her of your Dad and what he means to her…and what all of us mean to each other. Well after she said that we started crying and instantly decided to do the same."

Astoria looked down at her own wrist and smiled…her sister really was smart. That symbol meant so many things to her at this point beyond Harry: Neville…her chance at a long and full life…Sophia, Cy and Nate…the little hellion in her belly that had been making her life miserable recently that she couldn't wait to meet.

She was broken out of her thoughts by her niece. The girl was way too smart for her own good.

"Hold on. How can I remember that Tracey got a tattoo? You didn't show me a parchment for her."

"You sorted that out did you?" she replied. Astoria knew she'd enjoy this bit. "Tracey didn't need the _Fidelius_ to keep her tattoo a secret."

"Why? Does she always wear long sleeves to cover it up?" Sophia asked, trying to solve the riddle.

"She was the only one who didn't get it on her wrist," Astoria supplied. At Sophia's inquisitive stare she pointed to her bottom.

Sophia barked out a laugh.

"I will never forget the look on your dad's face when Tracey showed it to him," Astoria offered, drawing even more giggles.

She reached both hands out toward her niece and continued. "All right, I think we've done enough _not hiding_ up here for the evening. Help me get up from this bed."

Sophia let out a groan as she pulled her up. "You're really heavy, Aunt Tori."

"I take it all back. Ravenclaws are the worst," she grumbled as they headed toward the door.


	14. Superbad

A/N: So writing that last unplanned bit caused a lot of other random ideas to pop up…this being one of them. Add in the fact that I am stuck at home thanks to COVID19 and voila! Another excerpt is born.

We've got a new protagonist for this chapter. I hope you enjoy the debut of Ted (Teddy) Lupin. Son of Remus and Dora Lupin, Godson of Harry Potter and Ginny ?, Hogwarts Head Boy, and the oldest of the next generation. This chapter solely deals with the kids so if you are only interested in characters from the original story you may want to skip this one.

This chapter is dedicated to Ginny…a character who I genuinely like in book canon but whose life I fear I will continually ruin in any story I write. I imagine the only thing worse than being in love with someone who doesn't love you back is having that person basically be considered family and intertwined with your life for the rest of your days. Add in the fact that they are also the most famous person in the wizarding world and yeah…shout out to Ginny for what I've put her through.

**Superbad**

He was only two weeks into his tenure as Hogwarts Head Boy and Teddy Lupin was already regretting his decision to take the position. While he had spent the last month endlessly daydreaming about the private quarters and extra privileges the position would afford him he had greatly underestimated the extra responsibilities, interminable meetings, and seemingly unending silly dramas he was forced to mitigate.

Although he had been a prefect for two years he had been shocked when the Headmistress had appointed him to the position. She'd said it was because of how much the students from the other houses respected him but he knew the real reason. It was his payback for what a little shit he had been in his first few years at Hogwarts. The prolonged smirk on McGonagall's face during their weekly meetings as he detailed his dealings with the current little shits was infuriating. But now, two weeks in, he was finally going to reap some of the rewards for his suffering.

"I'm not sure we should be doing this," Victoire Weasley said uncertainly as they skulked quietly down the hall, "we're meant to be patrolling."

"It's all right, Vic" Teddy consoled, pulling her into the classroom he had already carefully selected and prepared based on its seclusion and multiple exit points. The proximity alert spells that Uncle Fred and Uncle George had taught him were in place outside and no other obstacles stood in his way. He had worked hard the last two weeks and deserved a few minutes alone with his girlfriend.

"We've finished half of our patrol…we can take a quick break," he softly reassured.

He bit back on cheering as Victoire smiled back. After spending so much time together in the summer their busy school schedules had put a damper on their activities recently. Based on her expression she needed a break just as badly.

"It still feels wrong," she said worriedly. "I'm a prefect and your Head Boy."

"I promise we'll check the map in ten minutes, okay?" he asked as soothingly as possible, pulling her closer. "I've missed you."

Apparently he'd said the magic words as he watched Victoire's worried expression soften into something much more affectionate. He loved affectionate Victoire. So much.

Victoire flourished her wand and a glowing 10:00 appeared in the air before beginning to count down. "Ten minutes, Ted," she said softly as she leaned closer and began to close her eyes. Yes.

And then it happened. The fucking family coin warmed in his pocket. He ignored it.

"Ted, did you feel that?" Victoire asked.

Shit. She'd felt it too.

"I'm sure it's nothing," he said quickly before leaning forward.

"We should check to make sure," Victoire stated, reluctantly pulling back. He knew she was right. Why did they have to be so responsible?

"Fine," Teddy grumbled, kissing her quickly before pulling the coin from his pocket. The message was from Sophia.

_Cy is in McGonagall's office for fighting two first years from my house._

As annoyed as he wanted to be at Cy he couldn't muster it. He, Victoire, Artie and Sophia had all paid unscheduled visits to McGonagall's office in their first year at Hogwarts and he guessed Cy was there for a similar reason.

He pulled out the Marauders Map and confirmed Sophia was spot on. Teddy honestly had to give his cousin credit…he himself had barely made it through the welcoming feast before he had lost his temper and he was only Harry's godson. He wasn't quite sure how Sophia and Cy managed with the daily pressures they faced.

_It's after curfew. How did you know he's in trouble?_ _Were you with him?_

A few seconds passed before his coin warmed once again.

_The two boys that he hexed just got back with Professor Flitwick. He told them to leave me alone so I knew it had something to do with Dad. I made them tell me what happened._

Despite himself Teddy was impressed. Sophia's intelligence coupled with years of dealing with her two derelict brothers made her a shoo in for prefect in two years and he wouldn't be surprised if she eventually made head girl. The girl could suss out nonsense with the best of them already and she was only thirteen.

He heard curse words being muttered in French behind him and realized Victoire was reading the message over his shoulder. His coin warmed once again.

_You need to talk to him. You know what it's like. _

She was right. He'd had his family to explain it to him but even that wasn't ideal because they hadn't gone through it…and Teddy learned long ago that getting Harry Potter to actually talk about Harry Potter was a seemingly impossible task. It was down to him to help. He'd made a promise to his godmother after all.

He had been stunned when Ginny sat him and Victoire down and shared details about her first year at Hogwarts…the year she had seemingly been forgotten and left behind by her brothers. By the end of her story the message she was sending was clear: Even though Harry had saved her twice at the end of the year it would have been much better if someone had saved her at the beginning. Sophia and Artie were starting Hogwarts that year and it was their job to make sure they weren't forgotten or left behind.

His godmother's guilt trip and their own experiences dealing with the shadow his godfather cast had done wonders in making sure he and Victoire looked out for Sophia and Artie that year. Now it was time to help Cy.

"I should go," he said reluctantly as he stood and cancelled their timer. Before he could turn toward the door he was pulled into a passionate kiss.

"And that is why I love you, Ted," Victoire replied warmly, pulling him toward the door. "I'll finish our patrol and we will break curfew together tomorrow night for much longer than ten minutes. Tell Cy I'll wait up for him."

With a quick nod he was on his way. He quickly tapped a message back to his cousin.

_I'm on it, Soph. __Don't say anything to Artie__. I don't need any more of you lot getting in trouble tonight._

As he approached the gargoyle his coin warmed once again. He smiled at the response…grateful for how level headed Sophia turned out to be. She would make an excellent prefect.

_I'm not stupid enough to tell Artie!_

Before he could mutter the password the gargoyle moved aside of its own accord, revealing Hagrid and a first year Gryffindor student descending the steps.

"Hi Hagrid, I heard there was an _incident_ tonight. Is Cy still with the Headmistress?"

Hagrid shook his head in bemusement. "I'm not sure how you already know somethin' happened and I don' want ta know."

He gestured toward the boy beside him and continued. "Declan and Cy got into a bit of a scrum with two other firs' years tonight. The Headmistress wanted to talk with Cy alone for a bit and I'm escortin' this one back ta Gryffindor."

Teddy fought the urge to laugh at the angry defiance on the boy's face. It was clear that he didn't regret his actions.

"Mind if I talk to him for a minute, Hagrid?" he asked.

Hagrid nodded and the boy's stubborn facade seemed to melt away…giving way to thinly disguised panic. Teddy quickly pulled the boy down the hall and began speaking in his most gentle, non angry voice.

"I'm not going to lecture you, I reckon you got enough of that up there," he said as calmly as possible. He saw a look of relief come over the boy's face and continued.

"I'm guessing the other blokes made some comments about Cy's parents. Is that right?"

Declan remained stubbornly quiet, apparently determined not to betray his friend's confidence. Teddy liked this kid.

"It's all right, you don't need to tell me the details," he consoled before continuing. "How did you get involved in this anyway?" he prompted. "What's this got to do with you?"

The boy continued his silence. It appeared he still wasn't convinced that Teddy wasn't trying to trick him so he and Cy would be punished further. He kneeled down so he was at eye level and made a show of removing his badge and stowing it in his pocket.

"Look, Cy is like a brother to me and his dad is my godfather. You can trust me."

He watched as the boy considered him for several seconds before speaking quietly so only he could hear. "I didn't want Cy to go alone. I'm a muggleborn and he's stood up for me a couple of times already. Didn't matter anyway…I just stood there while Cy wiped the floor with them."

"How many points did you lose?" he asked.

"Twenty points each," he replied miserably. Teddy remembered how horrified he was the first time he lost points for his house. This felt like an excellent time to abuse his position.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for…cleanliness," he declared authoritatively as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Declan's eyes widened in surprise, pleased and confused at what had just occurred. Teddy whispered his explanation.

"Whenever we award or deduct points it gets registered in a book in the Headmistress' office and we have to give a reason. For some reason she doesn't consider 'standing up to stupid gits' an acceptable reason for awarding points."

Declan laughed.

"Just do me a favor and make sure your tie is straight and your shirt is tucked in for the next couple of days," Teddy ordered as they rejoined Hagrid.

"Thanks, Mr. Lupin," Declan replied in a much louder voice, drawing a laugh from Hagrid.

"You can call me Teddy. Just so you know…one of your prefects is most likely going to interrogate you when you get back to Gryffindor. She's Cy's cousin so you can trust her."

"The fit one?" Declan asked.

He heard Hagrid snort out a laugh once again before he replied. "Yes, the fit one. But she's madly in love with me so don't get any ideas, yeah?" he joked.

Declan nodded, clearly impressed and surprised that Teddy had scored such a pretty girlfriend. Teddy was used to it at this point.

He turned to Hagrid. "Did she call Harry and Daphne?"

"Nah," Hagrid replied. "McGonagall told Cy she wouldn' be callin' 'em this time."

Teddy nodded his thanks. He waited until the pair was out of sight before tapping a message to Victoire.

_Hagrid is headed back to Gryffindor with Cy's partner in crime right now…a bloke named Declan. I'm going to try and convince McGonagall to let me walk Cy back once she's done with him._

He'd only made it halfway up the steps to the Headmistress' office before his coin warmed once again.

_Headed back to Gryffindor now. You are so cute when you're being responsible_

He could not wait for tomorrow night_._

As he entered the office he saw Cy standing stiffly, head down. Teddy could picture the stubborn scowl he knew was on his face. Upon sighting him McGonagall raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I don't recall summoning you, Mr. Lupin. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"I heard there had been an incident and wanted to volunteer my help," he stated with as much conviction as he could muster. Technically it wasn't a lie.

"How fortunate," the headmistress answered knowingly. "I've finished speaking with Mr. Potter. Would you mind escorting Mr. Potter back to Gryffindor?"

"Not at all," he answered, grateful for her discretion. "Can I ask what punishment C- Mr. Potter received?"

"Twenty point deduction and an evening's detention," she answered, drawing another scowl from Cy.

Detention. Perfect. Cy would be forced to listen to his corny speech if he played this right. "I'd be happy to supervise his detention," he volunteered, hopeful that McGonagall would understand.

"Mr. Potter, would you please wait at the bottom of the steps. I need to speak privately with Mr. Lupin."

As Cy disappeared from sight Teddy quickly began speaking. "I'm not trying to play favorites or give him an easy detention. "

"Mr. Lupin-

"I'll make him stay the entire time and make sure he doesn't goof off."

"Mr. Lupin-"

"I just think I can help him through this…you know…because I know a bit of what he is going through because of his dad," he spit out quickly in an effort to avoid another interruption.

McGonagall was now smirking. "Is that it? May I speak now?"

"Uhh…yeah. I mean yes. Yes, ma'm," he corrected, cringing at how stupid he sounded.

"I was just going to say you could use the Transfiguration classroom tomorrow night. I'm assuming you would like to supervise Cy alone?"

"Yes," he answered a bit less moronically.

"Very well, I will make other arrangements for Mr. Montgomery," she replied. "Thank you, Teddy. Twenty points to Hufflepuff."

"You don't have to do that, Headmistress. I'm Head Boy," he answered.

"You and I both know you aren't here representing Hogwarts. Have a good evening," she replied as she took a seat and began paging through a rather large book.

As he descended the steps McGonagall called out "I will have to compliment Mr. Montgomery on his cleanliness the next time I see him."

Teddy began walking faster.

He waited until they were halfway back to Gryffindor before trying to get Cy to talk, hopeful that the additional time would allow him to calm down a bit.

"Do you want to-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Cy interrupted, his scowl still firmly in place. Apparently he had slightly miscalculated the amount of time it would take Cy to calm down.

The rest of the trip passed by in silence but that was fine…he was going to have Cy trapped in a room tomorrow night with nowhere to go. He could run but he couldn't hide. As the fat lady came into view he spoke.

"You have detention with me tomorrow night. 7:00 in the Transfiguration classroom," he informed.

"All right," Cy grumbled before supplying the password. Teddy stopped him before he could make it through the portrait hole.

"It's fine that you didn't want to talk about it with me but Vic waited up because she's worried about you. So don't be a prick. All right?"

"I said all right," Cy mumbled as the defiant wall he had built crumbled just a bit.

"Good. Remember. 7:00, tomorrow night. Transfiguration classroom. We'll talk then."

"Yes, _Mum_," Cy answered before stepping through the portrait hole. He was such a little shit.

"If you'd like I can see if your mum could handle the detention instead. Just say the word and I can have McGonagall let her know about tonight," he replied. He fought a grin as he watched Cy's defiance seemingly disappear. He loved his Aunt Daphne but she could be properly intimidating when she wanted to be.

There was one point in his life…just after he'd started to blossom into the little shit he'd become…when he decided to talk back and make a joke at one of his Aunt Daphne's instructions. The look his Aunt Daphne shot his way afterward confirmed that he had made a serious mistake in judgment. His mother was an auror and his father was a werewolf but he'd never seen anything quite as intimidating. Harry had assured him it was all an act but he'd never quite believed him. No-one was that good of an actor

* * *

Teddy glanced at his watch again as he anxiously awaited the arrival of Cyrus Potter. He didn't think Cy would be dumb enough to show up late but he wouldn't put it past him…that was the sort of thing he was dumb enough to do at eleven but Cy was much more mature than him. Between the speech he was about to give and Declan addressing him as Mr. Lupin the night before he felt like such a _fossil_. He could not wait to get this over with so he could sneak out for a snog with his girlfriend like a proper seventeen year old.

He bit back a chuckle as Cy sulked through the door and immediately slumped into a seat in the back of the room, the furthest possible distance away from him.

"Knock it off," he commanded.

"Knock what off?" Cy spit back. He was _such_ a little shit.

Teddy immediately started moping about the room, doing his best impersonation of his misunderstood and put upon cousin, plopping down in a chair and heaving a dramatic sigh at the end.

"You look ridiculous and you're pissing me off. And if you don't knock it off and listen to what I have to say I'll be letting your dad know what's going on."

"You wouldn't," Cy replied, a bit of fear now present…"and you're not supposed to swear in front of me."

Teddy hated doing it but Cy had left him no choice.

"I'm sure your dad has heard about your detention with me by now and I've got Defence tomorrow first thing. Do you want me to tell him it's been taken care of or that he needs to be involved because you're being a tosser?"

His words did the trick as Cy rose in defeat and moved to a seat in the front of the classroom.

"Much better. Now, let's start out with a story. Did you know when I was in first year I got detention before I even made it back to Hufflepuff for the first time?" Teddy began.

Now he had Cy's attention.

"Word had spread quickly on the train that your dad was my godfather so I spent the entire ride being bombarded with questions about your mum and dad. It did my head in."

"Nobody bothered me on the train," Cy interjected in confusion.

"That's because Vic and I warded your compartment with repelling charms once you were in it with the other kids," he answered, "the ones your mum and dad use when you lot go out in public."

"Is that why you were outside my compartment when the train took off? I thought you were checking up on me…thanks."

"No worries…so anyway, I was already annoyed by the time we reached Hogwarts. Then the sorting started and there were five bloody first years named Harry and two named Daphne…and during the feast I had to sit through an entire new group of people asking about your dad while I tried to eat. I was really on edge.

On the way out after the feast a third year Gryffindor said Harry Potter must be mortified that his godson was such a duffer that he had to be sorted into Hufflepuff. My parents had told me to keep my head but after everything else it just set me off…I turned around and showed off how much your dad and mine had already taught me. It felt really good to embarrass that kid. Sound familiar?"

Cy's head was still looking down but Teddy could tell he'd been thinking…and listening.

"Tell me what happened Cy," he eventually commanded.

"Those two Ravenclaw gits wouldn't shut their mouths after our second Defence class with Dad," he began, "said that it was no wonder he needed Mum's help because he had no idea what he was talking about...that they didn't think he could hold off a pixie. I tried to ignore it but they wouldn't shut up. I told them I could show them what he had taught me already if they weren't afraid to meet me that night."

"Then what," Teddy prompted.

"Then I showed them," Cy answered, a bit of his anger now returning.

It was time for the corny speech. Teddy started writing on the black board.

_THE BOY WHO LIVED_

He pointed to the words he had written and spoke. "This is how everyone but us thinks of your dad."

Teddy returned to the board and wrote another line.

_the boy who lived _

"That is who we know and care about, Cy…the lower case version."'

He could practically hear Cy's eyes rolling.

"What do you know about Aunt Ginny's first year at school?" he ploughed forward.

"Dad saved her from that diary. In the Chamber of Secrets," Cy answered, clearly bored and unimpressed by whatever Teddy was trying to say.

"That's the capital letter version of what your dad did. Do you know what Aunt Ginny said she remembers from that year?"

"Um, Dad saving her from the diary in the Chamber of Secrets," Cy answered, sarcasm in full force. He was such a little shit.

"There was a week left in the term when your dad saved her," he trudged on. "All of the other students were avoiding her afterward because of what had happened. Your dad saw how she was being treated and asked her to play a game of Exploding Snap. He spent the next couple of hours with her in the common room. If anyone had a right to be cross at Aunt Ginny it was your dad. But he wasn't…he chose to help her.

That's the lower case version of your dad that she remembers," he continued. "She told me she used it as her Patronus memory for years afterward."

Cy had stopped looking bored and was actually thinking about what he had said which was a start.

"My point, Cy," he continued, "is you are getting upset about the upper case version of your Dad…the one he couldn't care less about…the one we don't really know. If you really care about your mum and dad you need to ignore the upper case nonsense and focus on the lower case bits…like when you stood up for your muggleborn friend."

"It's not that easy," Cy protested.

"I never said it was…but it's loads easier than what your dad and mum had to go through at school…what Aunt Ginny had to go through. Your dad didn't get special permission to train us so you could bully other students with what you learned. He did it because he's terrified that someone will attack you," he continued.

"It wasn't bullying," Cy protested, "I didn't start it."

"The rest of the school won't be saying that. To them it will look like Harry Potter's son was showing off and bullying other students," Teddy answered. "I know. I was you six years ago, Cy."

Cy looked well and truly defeated now…it looked like his message had finally resonated. "It's annoying," he mumbled.

"You're telling me," Teddy joked, "I've had to put up with it for six years. But your dad has managed it for the last couple of decades so I figure it's the least I could do. Besides, you aren't alone. You've got me…and Vic…and Artie and Sophia. Not to mention the full product line of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. If there are people causing you real problems come see us for help…otherwise try to ignore it. Okay?"

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "You really want me to go to Artie for help?"

"Fair point," Teddy laughed. "Just promise you'll start with me, Vic, or Soph the next time you get upset, yeah? And if we need something blown up we'll bring Artie in."

"All right," Cy answered as a grin formed. "Dec said you awarded him twenty points last night. I'm also very clean."

"Sorry. Can't do it. I awarded points to your friend Declan for being a good friend…you were being a dumb dumb. So no points for you."

"A dumb dumb?" Cy laughed.

"A really big one," Teddy confirmed as he looked at his watch. Being responsible was so _tiring_…it was time for some nonsense now that the job was done.

"Looks like you've got about thirty minutes left in your detention. I think I'll have you write lines," he informed before writing on the black board once again.

"Teddy Lupin is the greatest wizard of his generation?" Cy sputtered indignantly. "You can't be serious."

"As the greatest wizard of my generation I can assure you that I'm quite serious," he declared officiously as he cycled his hair through every color of the rainbow.

Cyrus folded his arms. "You are an idiot and I'm not writing that."

"It's your choice of course," Teddy continued as he hopped up and took a seat on McGonagall's desk. "Declan has detention with Filch tomorrow night…I'm sure they could make room for you as well." Being Head Boy was brilliant.

Teddy couldn't quite make out the words Cy began mumbling as he pulled out his supplies and set to work but he knew they weren't appropriate.

"Just think," he continued. If you work hard and apply yourself maybe you'll be Head Boy someday."

"Then I'll get to make first years write stupid things for a laugh?" Cy asked.

"Exactly, Cy. Exactly."

* * *

The walk back to Gryffindor was much more pleasant that night as the two discussed the current league standings and how Harry had set them up for a lifetime of misery by playing for Chudley. Now that he had retired it was doubtful they would ever see their favorite club ever end up on top of the league again. He'd be shocked if they managed to make it back to the middle of the table in the next decade.

"Why did you walk me back?" Cy asked suspiciously as they approached Gryffindor, "it isn't after curfew."

"Well you know, as Head Boy it's important that I inspect all the common rooms from time to time…make sure everything is in order and all that."

"You just want to _inspect_ Victoire," Cy laughed as he walked through the portrait hole.

"You know I had totally forgotten that she was in Gryffindor," he lied horribly, his heart soaring as he spotted her sitting with her friends in a nearby corner. Once she saw him her eyes lit up. She had been waiting for him.

"How does it look?" he heard Cy ask in his periphery.

"How does what look?" he asked as his eyes trailed Victoire standing up and saying goodbye to her friends.

"The common room. Everything in order?"

"Oh yes," he replied enthusiastically as Victoire began walking toward him.

"I can't believe they made you Head Boy," Cy muttered as he shook his head and left to join his friends.

"Greatest wizard of his generation," he called out in a sing song voice to Cy's retreating form.

"What was that all about?" Victoire asked as they exited out the portrait hole.

"Just molding young minds," he replied, pulling out the map in order to find the optimal location for the evening's activities.

She giggled and grabbed the map, folding it up and stowing it away in her pocket. "I've already found and warded a classroom, Ted."

_Stay calm, stay quiet_, he told himself. _Don't ruin it by saying something stupid_.

A few minutes later he was literally inches away from his goal. His wonderful, beautiful, soft goal. He'd kept his mouth shut during the entire journey but his stubborn responsible side kicked in once again. He quickly pulled out his wand.

"How long do you reckon, Vic?" he asked.

"No timer tonight," Victoire said in a near whisper as she lowered his wand. "I've missed you."

He pulled out the Marauder's Map from her pocket and quickly attached it to the nearest wall with a sticking charm, making sure it would be in his eye line while he and Victoire spent some quality time together.

He grinned as he tapped the map with his wand and uttered its activation phrase. Teddy was most assuredly going to be up to no good.

* * *

Two wonderful and glorious hours later he watched Victoire disappear back through the portrait hole then leaned against a nearby wall, allowing himself a few additional moments of peace before beginning the trek back to the Head Boy's suite.

As the door to his quarters came into sight he pulled out his wand and tapped the map once again, thoroughly depressed at how succinctly the next words out of his mouth would signal that his fun was truly at an end. He needed to finish his essay for Potions and review the patrol schedule for next week before he went to bed. He'd told the Head Girl they could discuss it tomorrow at breakfast and she'd know if he hadn't looked at it ahead of time.

"Mischief Managed," he muttered in defeat. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: For those who aren't aware the Exploding Snap anecdote is based on a bit of Ginny's dialogue from the play _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_. While I was underwhelmed by the play in general I thought Ginny's recollection of Harry playing Exploding Snap with her was a great insight into why those closest to Harry admire him. The bit about her using it as her Patronus memory was my addition.


End file.
